Total Drama Island Season 2
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: Season 2 Starts and we'll see some old friends plus some new ones ohhhhhhhh the fun they'll have
1. Crazy Izzy Strikes Again

Kuki huffed angrily as yet another Summer was beginning and she had zero fun planned but she had an idea when she saw a show on Cartoon Network.

"What will happen at the campfire today we'll see on Total Drama Island" Chris Maclean said as Kuki finally wrote the whole list out of the campers and she had the intentions of finding Chris and getting Wally, Nigel, Fanny, Hoagie, Rachel, Lizzie, and herself on TDI with the booted out campers.

Kuki hastily threw her pink notebook on the table and went to answer her cell phone and this is what we all see.

_Screaming Gophers_

_Team leader: Gwen_

_Other campers_

_ Heather_

_ Leshawna_

_ Owen_

_ Trent_

_Lindsay _

_ Noah_

_ Beth_

_ Cody_

_ Izzy_

_Justin_

"Wally I'm telling they all exist I have their adresses here and they've agreed to come back if I can talk Chris onto letting them back on the island.

"Kuki Making TDI's second season is not my idea of a good time, I mean the first season was choc full of people screaming, crying, and falling in love and I won't do it" Wally interjected as Kuki spread a thin smile over her face knowing how to get him in.

"Please Wally for me?, I mean I know you can't see my cute eyes but their puppy's eye's and please don't make me do the whimper that goes along with them young man".

"I don't cruddy care about your damn whimper I'm staying home away from mosquitoes, snakes, rabid rabbits, and the campers who are going to most likely kill each other very slowly".

"Fine see if I care Wally but know this I have ways on getting people to see my point of view, and your no different than Mr. Cottontail my pet bunny".

Kuki angrily closed her phone as she was already getting her plan set in motion grinning while she called the crazy, stalking, psycho herself Izzy.

"Hello Walsh ressidence this is Judy speaking and how may I help you today?" A woman asked as Kuki smiled asking if Izzy was there.

"Izzy sweetie phone call, It's a Kuki Sanaban saying that season 2's out if you don't hurry and take this call honeybunch" Judy screamed up the stairs as we see Izzy Walsh packing her green dress, sandals, and makeup as she brushed her long, flowy, orange hair.

"Kuki make this quick I have a bus to catch to a camp I thought I'd never be able to see again, unless Chris is going back on his word to us" Izzy said angrily as Kuki smiled wider knowing how to get Wally to say yes.

Chris wants twenty nine campers and well long story short one of the campers won't cooperate and his names Wally Beatles" Kuki said as Izzy looked out her window at Wally's house smiling psychotically.

"Leave the straggler to me, I'm his neighbor and I think it's high time I became very neighborly to Wally, like girlfriend neighborly".

"I knew I could count on you Izzy, so you work your magic and I'll round the rest of the new campers up, then tomorrow we spring on everyone that TDI season 2 is a go and I'm co creator with you as my lookout".

Izzy closed her phone bunny skipping down the stairs and out the front door as Judy saw that look on her daughters eyes and she knew it well.

"I think Wally Beatles should watch his back, I mean there's no saying what Izzy will do if she's tempted" Judy said hastily dialing Rhonda Beatles phone number and it was picked up after the first ring.

"Judy what a pleasant surprise so are you calling to invite me to tea or are you calling to ask me to come play bridge with you again?" Rhonda asked as Judy saw she had to act quick and spoke rapidly.

"Listen Rhonda maybe some other time, I have bigger problems and they begin and end with my daughter falling for your Wally, see Izzy isn't necessarily well in most peoples eyes mine mostly".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Jude calm down before you have a heart attack, deep soothing breathes sweetie, deep soothing breathes and think about happy things".

Judy saw the Beatles door open and Izzy working her magic on Wally batting her eyelashes, smacking her lips at him, rubbing up against him all of the things a full blown crush would do.

"So how would you like to maybe go out for dinner and then go to the carnival, then we can work out why you don't want to do TDI with me this Summer" Izzy said resting her head on Wally's shoulders as he smiled with hearts on his eyes.

"All right Dinner sounds great let's go right now, and once we get there we can iron out the details of me coming to TDI this Summer" Wally repeated back to Izzy as they walked hand in hand down the block and Izzy is smiling psychotically her mind working overtime.

"You're mine Wally Beatles all mine and nobody's taking you from even if I have to threaten them myself" Izzy's mind said as she stopped up at a restaurant called Wheezy's which looked like a 50's diner.

"Well let's chow and then we can ride the sea of love hand in hand all night and talk about our future" Izzy said as Wally's eyes fell on her chest and she tapped her foot angrily moving his head to face her eyes.

"My eye's are up here Hippity Hoppity that's your new nickname Hippity Hoppity and don't you even think of complaining because you come from Australia and so do Hippity Hoppity kangaroos".

Wally snuggled his head against Izzy's neck as she gently stroked his soft blonde hair the psycho he's all mine version of Izzy coming out full force.

"That's right Wally get used to me because you broke Kuki's heart and now your stuck with me forever if I want you to be".

Wally and Izzy walked into the diner as we see Kuki with her new main squeeze John and she saw that Izzy was already sinking her psychopathic claws into Wally Beatles.

"Well look who I found Wally Kuki and John now let's iron out that TDI contract of yours shall we?, then we can eat, drink, be merry, and go on the sea of love all night" Izzy said as Disease by Matchbox 20 was hummed under Izzy's breath.

"Welcome TDI brethren and sisteren or I hope you persuaded him Iz, because if not it's another boring Summer left taking pills and acting mopey all day" Kuki said as Izzy grabbed a pen and firmly pressed it into Wally's palm.

"All right Wally now sign and become a TDI camper, I mean come on what's the worst that happen my little Hippity Hoppity?".

Wally scrawled his name as Izzy smiled demonically and squeezed Wally into a choke hug and kissing him.

"Now we can spend the Summer together and you can meet the rest of my friends and I'll meet the rest of yours isn't that just the most?, plus I can get us matching kangaroo suits and that way everybody knows your taken".

Kuki held her laughter in as Chris walked up and twenty nine permission slips were thrusted into his hands as Kuki giggled happily and Chris smiled too.

"Since your co creator and all Kuki I think you and I should get together and come up with the challenges together, I mean I know your taken but I sort of have a thing for Asians" Chris said as John smiled knowing how to milk Chris for answers.

"All right you can have her if you can get Gwen and me a cabin together plus get Hippity Hoppity and psycho girl a cabin together also" John said as Chris and him shook hands.

"Fine you can have a cabin with Gwen and Hippity Hoppity and stalker girl will get the same cabin too, now let's make some challenges beautiful".

Kuki giggled walking off as John joined her not being able to resist Hippity Hoppity and stalker Izzy anymore.

"Well now that we're alone Izzy you can stop the act, I mean you got me to sign and that means I'm not your Hippity Hoppity anymore right?" Wally asked turning the love charm off as Izzy showed her psycho ways pinning Wally to the booth seat.

"Now you listen and you listen good Hippity Hoppity your mine and you always will be, I didn't play the love card just to have my love used get it?" Izzy asked as Wally got a fearful expression nodding as Izzy kissed him smiling.

"Good now let's eat and get to that carnival, then we can go back to your place and pack for a long Summer of Drama, friends, girlfriend not friends because that would be plural and I don't do plurals".

Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette played in Wally's head as he found a girl crazier than Kuki and like a tick she was going to stick to him and he was going to be her Hippity Hoppity.

At the carnival Izzy is hissing at all the girls staring at Wally and then Nigel ran up to catch up with Wally.

"So Wally Summer camp huh?, I mean it should be fun all the drama and all right?" Nigel asked as Wally mouthed help me and Izzy noticed spinning around to face Nigel.

"I'm sorry but haven't you seen a date before?, I mean come on a girl and a boy at the carnival what could possibly be going on you James Bond poser" Izzy asked as Nigel gulped running off.

"You'll see that I'm not as easy as Kuki was to go away Wally, I mean they don't call me crazy because I look it you know, I have an image to uphold and your coming along for the ride".

Kuki walked up with her notebook and we see that she made list of the Killer Bass too

_Killer Bass_

_ Team leader: Courtney_

_ Other campers_

_ Bridgette_

_ DJ_

_ Duncan_

_ Eva_

_Ezekiel_

_ Geoff_

_ Harold_

_ Katie_

_ Sadie_

_ Tyler_

"Hey Wally and Izzy how are things going, Chris and I have some great challenges coming up so just be ready" Kuki said throwing an invite to TDI at Wally's feet smiling.

"Wally I hope you to go all the way as boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean you said I was crazy but just look at stalker girl over there she's even crazier than I am".

"Dude I have to say your like a crazy girl magnet your going to love it here at TDI, all the crazy girls you can eat it's like a crazy girl buffet" Chris said as Izzy strangle hugged Wally and pulled him towards the sea of love.

"Don't even think about dating anyone else Hippity Hoppity I have my mom making us costumes to go to camp in, we're going to look like two kangaroos you're the big one and me well I'm the baby you stick in your pouch cutie" Izzy said giggling girlishly and psychotically.

"Don't you think the costumes are a bit much Izzy?, I mean you said all's I had to do was pretend to love you and sign up for Total cruddy Drama Island and you'd leave me alone" Wally said as Izzy threw her arm around Wally's shoulders and made Wally do the same to her.

"The funny thing about all of that mock conversation is that you believed me when I told you I would leave you alone, I mean come on Hippity Hoppity you dated a crazy girl before and should know that we'll do anything to get a boyfriend".

Wally at this point wished two things one that he never said no to Kuki about Total Drama Island and two that he never broke things off with her when he did.

"So we can to camp decked out in Kangaroo attire and then you and I will be the envy of every girl and guy of the Screaming Gophers that's my team and it'll be yours too, then I'm sure we can get your friends teamed up when they get there".

"Izzy you are going to make us a laughingstock of Total Drama Island in cruddy Roo costumes if you ask me" Wally said as Izzy's eyes danced with insanity and Wally saw her smile down at him with her insane smile her eyes matching.

"Wally I'm an insane, psychotic, all together looney toon camper, do you think for one second that I care if I make you and myself the laughingstock of Total Drama Island?" Izzy asked as the ride ended and Izzy spied a photo booth as she pulled Wally over to it.

"Now to commemorate my first date that's right I said first date, we're getting our picture taken and your going to smile if I have to make you".

Wally trudged up to the booth being pulled by Izzy until they reached it and she stuck her tongue out as Wally smiled a fake smile and the pictures came one after the other.

"Good now let's go ride the ferris wheel and then you can win me a teddy on one of the many carnival games they have here" Izzy said handing the ferris wheel man two tickets and finding seats in the front of everyone.

"I have to say Wally your better than the last boyfriend I had, he never took me on dates and he never kissed me, then one night he disappeared six feet under".

"Are you sure you didn't put him there yourself you crazy Shelia?, I mean you seem like the kind of Shelia who would do something like that" Wally said as Izzy turned to face him her eyes full of insanity and anger.

"Don't be an investigator Wally you might just end up joining him six feet under, I'm not a prime suspect at least that's what the police told me, he was suicidal and one night was just worst than the rest".

The ferris wheel started and we see Kuki giggling making notes in her notebook as she saw Izzy and Wally as volunteers for her first showmance on TDI.

"Great now that we have our first couple for a showmance let's see if we can get our enemy juices flowing and find two girl's who can't stand each other and make them room together" Kuki said as Chris smiled and stared at her.

"Where have you been all my life Kuki Sanaban?, I mean I could have used you for the first season to brew some of that enemy juice" Chris said as Kuki closed her notebook seeing Beth, Lindsay, and Heather fighting and she grinned.

"I think we can make three to a room don't you Chris?, with our enemies intact we need a showstopper somebody who will make the audience scream I can't believe they actually did that".

Chris and Kuki looked down from the ferris wheel and we see Gwen biting the head off a gummy bat and they knew that they found their showstopper for the second season.

"All right now we need to find two friends to get together and cause fights between them, you know make it look like the friends stealing from them, wearing their clothes without permission, stealing boys you know things like that" Kuki said as Katie and Sadie walked up with teddies giggling.

"Katie and Sadie thank you for volunteering, I can do so many things to end their friendship it's almost too easy to make them room together but friends will be enemies I always say".

"Next we need somebody to root for, somebody who already won Total Drama Island in their eyes and I have a bunch of nominees" Chris said as Kuki nodded in agreement.

"I have Nigel, Hoagie, Harold, Tyler, and Cody but I really don't know if Cody could win unless they played dodge ball the whole time at camp because he rocks that game".

The ferris wheel stopped and Izzy pulled Wally on a teddy wild goose chase because she was determined to get one and Wally was the one winning her one.

"After this we can get some cotton candy then it's back to your house for some TDI packing and I'll snuggle with you in your bed end of discussion" Izzy said as she saw Wally about to interject.

Wally groaned as he was led to a baseball toss with jugs standing up and Izzy smiled down at him pointing at a big purple bear.

"That's the one I'm going to name her Jam, and your going to win her for me if you know what's good for you".

Wally angrily tossed 5.00 down and threw the baseball knocking the jugs down in one round as Izzy jumped up and down giggling.

"Give me the purple bear Jam as she calls it and hurry up about it I have a lot of packing to do " Wally said as the huge purple bear was passed to Izzy and Rachel walked up with Nigel who kept his distance from Izzy.

"Hi Izzy I'm Rachel and Wally is a friend of mine, see my boyfriend over there Nigel says that Wally's in trouble but I don't see trouble here with you do you?" Rachel asked as Izzy motioned to slit Rachel's neck if she stared at Wally again.

"There you see she's the trouble Wally's in, she wants to kill whoever get's in her way and that includes me, you, or any of the other agents who try to save Wally from the psycho he's dating" Nigel said as Rachel grinned a plan formulating in her head.

"There hasn't been a girl yet that can scare our very own Numbah 82 Nigel, Fanny's the scariest, toughest, roughest agent we have under our command if she can't save Wally I don't know who can".

Well that's it for now please read and reply and I'll write more later today Rock on

Cindy'sboy93


	2. Hanged Man Breakfast

After the carnival we see Wally grumbling as Izzy started folding all of his clothes tisking the reliability of them.

"All of your jeans have holes in the knees and the cuffs Wally, I mean what are you trying to go for the punk look?" Izzy asked pulling out a needle and thread and sewing up the knees and cuffs to all of his jeans.

"You don't have to act like my mother all the time Izzy, I mean so what if I am going for the punk look what the hell is it to you?" Wally asked as a bar of soap was shoved into his mouth and Izzy continued to pack Wally's things humming the Halloween theme under her breath as she did it.

"You'll keep that soap in there until clean words show themselves and then you can take it out and talk all you like".

Wally gave Izzy the finger as she dabbed hot sauce on it, took the soap out of his mouth, and shoved the hot sauced finger into his mouth.

"You'll find that I'm a tough customer Wally, things like swears and the finger I know how to deal with, now either help me pack or watch as your mouth starts burning".

Wally grabbed CD's, a Discman, DVD's, video games, a PSP, A Nintendo DS, shorts, and sandals throwing them all in a different bag as Izzy's maniacal mind worked a mile a minute.

'Girl you're so working him overtime you know that right?, not that that's a bad thing he deserves it after what he put his last girl through and just think the costumes are finished and he has no idea what he's going to look like" Izzy's mind said as she cackled psychotically and Wally stared at her.

"Sorry sweetie I was just thinking about something funny and that explains the maniacal laughing, anyways the costumes that I had my mom make are finished so let's see what they look like and then we can wear them for bed tonight and to the camp tomorrow to show your friends that you have the smartest girlfriend in the world" Izzy said as Wally chuckled at this with Izzy chuckling louder.

"Taduhhhhhhhhh now Wally put yours on and I'll put mine on and sit in your pouch just like a baby kangaroo my little Hippity Hoppity".

"Can't I be in the pouch and you be the mama?, I mean this was your harebrained idea to begin with Iz sweetie" Wally said as Izzy smiled and nodded giving Wally the baby Kanga suit.

"I was hoping you'd volunteer because I act like a mama to you in all reality so why not make you the baby Kanga?, and I think it'd look cute with you in my pouch Hippity Hoppity".

"Yea could we maybe come up with a new nickname?, I mean Hippity Hoppity sounds too much like a little kids nickname".

Izzy's eyes turned to anger as Wally gulped and her shadow advanced upon him as he quickly tried to get out of the way but her hands grabbed him his fearful eyes meeting her maniacal ones.

"Fine it's out of the question I get it Iz, Hippity Hoppity just might be the coolest nickname you could come up with" Wally said as Izzy relaxed putting Wally down as he sighed relief.

"Good now you know what happens if you start calling me out like that, I mean come on Wally what did you think the answer was going to be?" Izzy asked.

"I thought you could at least consider it, I mean you have to admit Hippity Hoppity does sound kind of childish to some people".

"You're passed the point in caring what other people think Wally, your dating me after all and there are going to be some more changes in your life also, like you'll refer to me as Crazy Bunny from now on, you'll kiss me whenever there are people around and when we're alone and these are only the first two".

Wally shuddered to think what the other rules were as Izzy hummed the Nightmare On Elm Street tune under her breath smiling as she zipped Wally's suitcase.

"All right now that we're all packed let's turn in, I mean we have a big day of challenges tomorrow because by the sounds of things Kuki plans on a challenge to gain entry into camp" Izzy said as Wally angrily pulled the blankets back and Izzy smiled serenely snapping the light off and putting her Ipod headphones in her ears.

"Crazed cruddy girl why am I always the target for crazy girls?, I mean first Kuki now Izzy what could happen to my dating life next?" Wally asked himself as he closed his eyes and Izzy took the headphones off smiling as she pushed play on a CD player and a witches cackle greeted Wally.

"Are you cruddy kidding me?, how the crud are we supposed to sleep with a witch laughing at us all night Crazy Bunny?".

Izzy smiled and kissed Wally for remembering her nickname and closed her eyes as snoring greeted Wally along with the witches cackle.

"Great just cruddy great I have a girl who makes me her boyfriend, a kangaroo, a laughingstock, and a bunkmate all in one sitting, and to top it all of she snores like a wolf in the forest".

A couple of hours later Wally got used to the snoring and the witches cackle as his eyes drooped and he fell into a dreamless sleep and Izzy snored her brains out next to him.

The next morning Izzy was up before Wally rushing around to cook Wally's breakfast as Mrs. Beatles was glad her son was starting to date not knowing how insane this girl he was dating was.

"Come on Hippity Hoppity shake a leg we still have to try our costumes on and we have a bus to catch to a lake where we'll catch a boat" Izzy screamed excitedly pushing a hanged man she made from eggs, Tobasco for a blood puddle, and a red licorice whip around the man's neck.

"Very interesting choice of pictures Izzy might I ask you what it is sweetheart?, or are you one of those artists that don't like to reveal their masterpieces in this case I'd understand" Mrs. Beatles said as Wally sighed angrily and looked at his mother.

"Are you that cruddy dense woman it's a hanged man, see the rope is made from chocolate syrup, the noose is the red licorice whip, the eggs are the man eyes, the cheese is his frowning face, and the Tobasco well that's the poor man's blood yay for me" Wally said as Izzy hugged him smiling.

"One hundred percent sweetie, I was also thinking of making a zombie but you have nothing green in this house for skin, so eat up and then your mom offered to give us a lift to the bus and it's camp ahoy".

"Well I think a girl who makes a hanged man is a little disturbed but Wally has a knack for attracting disturbed girls like Kuki Sanaban for example, so I say the hanged man looks fantastic Izzy just be careful around my son he's a crazy girl heartbreaker".

"Not to worry Mrs. Beatles it shouldn't be me being careful around your son but your son being careful around me, oops did I say that out loud?" Izzy asked as Mrs. Beatles lugged all of their things into the car.

"Again I say be careful Izzy he seems nice and then bam he strikes and he's going to strike harder than hard with you because he did the same thing with Kuki" Mrs. Beatles said putting Izzy's stuff in the hatchback.

"And like I said it shouldn't be me being careful around your son, it's your son that should be careful around me".

Mrs. Beatles strapped Joey in and he smiled as Wally took the front seat that was until Mrs. Beatles and Izzy both angrily pointed to the back seat and he moaned moving back there as Joey giggled at Wally.

"Wally has a girlfriend, Wally has a girlfriend, Wally has a girlfriend ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey Wally have you smooched her yet" Joey asked his voice full of teasing and happiness.

"Well now isn't he the cutest thing, I wish I had a little brother or sister to have a séance with you know like a witch has" Izzy said as Mrs. Beatles had her doubts about Izzy but then thought of how Wally broke things off with Kuki and Izzy started to ease her mind.

"What's a séance Wally's girlfriend?, and why do you mention witches when you talk about them Wally's girlfriend?".

"Well Joey a séance is when we contact the dead, some people think it's make believe but then again other people like me think it's all true and the names Izzy".

"So where did you hear about séances Izzy, I mean you don't seem like the kind of girl that would gather around a campfire and contact the dead" Mrs. Beatles said as a devilish smile came over Izzy's face.

"Well I haven't partaken in one yet but there's still camp, and my whole life to partake in the ritual of the witches and warlocks" Izzy said as Wally started to really regret dating Izzy as she passed him a tan colored cloth with a tail and a pink felt tongue hanging from it's mouth.

"Well what are you waiting for Halloween?, try it on my little Hippity Hoppity and then we can get this show on the road".

Wally angrily slipped the baby kangaroo costume over his clothes as Izzy tried her mama one on and she grabbed Wally placing him in her pouch which was made of Velcro.

"Aww now don't we look cute Wally?, I think the campers are going to eat you up as soon as we get where we're going".

Mrs. Beatles stopped at a high school where yellow buses with Camp Wanawaka was printed on the side and people were checking names off a list.

"All right Wally bear have a good Summer at camp Wanawaka I know Izzy will having you by her side or in her case pouch, and next time think before you break a girl's heart because they have a network of girl's who like getting even with boys like you" Mrs. Beatles said as Izzy hopped from the car literally.

"Uhh Nigel please tell me that isn't Wally bouncing in a kangaroo pouch, because if it is Kuki sure found a way to get even with him" Hoagie said as Fanny Fullbright threw her hands over his eyes giggling.

"Guess who sweetie and I'll give you a hint it's the only girl you ever wanted to be with, and she wears an orange skirt, a green sweater, and we dated at the annual Agent dance two months ago" Fanny said as Hoagie smiled turning around and kissing Fanny's freckled face.

"All right please tell me that isn't Beatles with Izzy Daniels, because whoever actually watched TDI will tell you that the girl is just plain insane".

"Insane how Fan I mean what could possibly make a girl in a kangaroo costume with Wally in her pouch insane?" Nigel asked sarcastically as Fanny grinned down at him.

"Your just lucky I'm more into seeing Beatles like this than I am on hurting someone or it would be you Uno" Fanny said walking over to Izzy and Wally trying to hold her laughter in.

"Come on Hippity Hoppity this is how a mama Kanga cleans their young now chill and let my tongue do the talking sweetie" Izzy said her tongue lolling out of her mouth and licking Wally's stomach then using her paws to brush the fur down.

"Now isn't this a pretty picture huh Beatles?, by the way Izzy Daniels I'm Fanny Fullbright and your biggest fan so tell me did the ROTC stop searching for you or are you still running from them?"

"They gave up on me halfway through the first season and I gave them the slip, I got a letter a couple days ago saying that I was banned to ever come back and I was like so whatever I don't need them anyways".

"It looks like you found a little Joey in your travels and for those who don't know that's a baby kangaroo" Fanny said as Izzy grinned licking Wally's feet and brushing back the fur on them.

"Excuse us but we need to find our bus and then we can talk all we want Fanny, so let's hop to it Wally" Izzy said laughing at her own joke as Wally's head kept bumping on her stomach.

"Hi Kuki checking in, so please tell me Wally and I are on the same bus because as you can see we're kind of attached at the moment".

Kuki laughed louder than anybody when she saw Wally in Izzy's pouch and led them onto a bus and they found a three seater seat and Izzy jumped into it removing Wally and saving the last place for Fanny.

"This is going to be one hell of a Summer Wally and there's nothing stopping me from making you official and winning this time, because ROTC is finally off my tail and now it's TDI all the way me and you as the final two" Izzy said as Wally dreaded this because he saw that three months might make him love her.

"All right everyone find your seats and we can drive to the lake, and also let me point out Izzy Daniels and Wallabee Beatles in the three seater dressed as kangaroos and don't hesitate to laugh at them" Kuki said as Fanny plopped next to them with Hoagie sitting next to Owen and he saw fat competition.

"Hi my names Hoagie Gilligan what's your name kid?, I mean you do have a name right?" Hoagie asked as Owen nodded with his hand out shaking Hoagies.

"Owen Philips and it looks like you and I are the fattest people at this camp huh dude?" Owen asked as Hoagie nodded but couldn't keep his eyes off Beth as she stared back blushing at him smiling.

The bus rolled down the dirt path on the way to the camp's lake where a boat was waiting to drive the new campers to TDI and another boat accepting the older one's.

"When we get to camp there is a challenge to gain access to the boats, refusal of this challenge gains you a one way ticket home so think twice before refusing it" Chris said walking up monitoring everybody until he got to Izzy and Wally and he cracked up laughing.

"You two look so ridiculous so let's let America see how ridiculous you are, which means lights, camera, and action".

Chris pointed a camera at Izzy and Wally as Izzy smiled waving and saying hello to her mother as Wally looked like he wanted to punch the camera hard.

A couple hours later they were at the lake where they saw fishing poles, metal pails, canoes, paddles, and no bait as Kuki and Chris smiled at everyone.

"All right campers here is your first challenge you must fish until you have five plump and juicy fishies, the first team to do this gains immunity for the night and the others are in danger of walking the dock of shame" Kuki said as everybody looked confused.

"Now the teams are as follows the Killer Bass are Courtney who's the team leader, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Rachel, and Fanny" Chris said as the old campers cheered getting some new campers.

"And the Screaming Gophers are Gwen as team leader, Heather, Leshawna, Owen, Trent, Lindsay, Noah, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Wally, Nigel, and Hoagie which means that John will be going to the Killer Bass" Kuki said as the Screaming Gophers screamed happily getting new blood .

"Now the catch to the challenge because there is a catch to every challenge and this one is no different is that you have to use live bait meaning you will be paired up and have to fish for chef's dinner tonight".

After Chris said this all the campers looked at each other as Kuki and Chris held grins staring back at them.

"And the challenge starts now so pair up and get the live bait on your pole and start the fishing and whatnot" Kuki said as Izzy hugged Wally and Beth ran up to Hoagie as the others walked off to find partners.

Well that's it for now I'll write more once I get some replies so please R&R and plus if you'd like a part in the ff I could work you in so please reply if you want one of those also


	3. Live Bait Fishing

As the challenge started Beth partnered with Hoagie, Izzy got Wally due to the fact that he was stuck to her, Trent got Geoff, John got Gwen, Katie got Sadie, Heather got Lindsay, Courtney got Eva, Leshawna got Tyler, Noah got Cody, Justin got Duncan, and Bridgette got Ezekiel as they were all handed poles and buckets.

"All right first to five wins and that means their team wins, also for extra credit catch as many fish as you can and the one with the most fish get's a special night with a camper of their choice tonight" Kuki said as Izzy and Wally removed the kangaroo costumes donning a bathing suit and a green bikini.

"All right the first team to go in is Beth and Hoagie now you have forty seconds to get in, use the live bait, fish, and get out so let's do it to it"

A camera man rushed to the edge of a ravine ready to shoot whatever fish Beth and Hoagie caught, and hopefully a bad tempered Beth and Hoagie in the long run.

"All right on my whistle Beth and Hoagie attach the pole to the live bait and cast it out to catch fish no matter what size" Chris said as he blew the whistle and Beth casted Hoagie out and he fell with a big splash into the ravine.

"One Mississippi two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi, ten Mississippi" Kuki began as breath bubbles were popping one after the other on the surface.

After eleven seconds Beth's pole jerked hard as she reeled Hoagie up and his bucket was fit to burst with angry Piranha's and all his clothes were ripped as Beth cheered her partner on.

"Save it for when I have my cuts looked at and my ripped clothes hemmed or thrown out geek, or are those big words for you to understand?" Hoagie grumbled as the camera panned in on him in the confession outhouse.

"When I called Beth a geek I didn't mean it, it was the piranhas talking and believe me brother they talk loud when angered, and so do I apparently".

We come back to the beach where Beth is looking weird and angry at Hoagie for what he said to her.

"Forty little fishies great job Hoagie that's going to be a hard score to beat and next up are the heartbreaker himself Wallabee Beatles and his partner Izzy Daniels come on down you two" Kuki said thrusting the pole in Izzy's hands as Wally gulped at the sight of Hoagie.

"All right team on my whistle Izzy you'll cast Wally out and we'll see how many fish he can catch before he comes back up in three- two- one" Chris said as a loud screech echoed against the sky and Izzy casted Wally out much to his objections.

"Man Izzy that was cold girl, I mean not as cold as that water but still cold of you to not even hear the guy out".

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi" Kuki said as a jerk came on Izzy's line and up came Wally with a full bucket of Piranhas as Izzy clapped gleefully doing it quicker than Hoagie did.

"The count is sixty man that is some good fishing Wally and Izzy, that puts you in the lead next up is Geoff and Trent you guys know the drill so get in there and fish for your everloving life" Kuki said as a new girl walked up plopping her bags on the dirt trail.

"Hey I was wondering if I was in the right place, see my names Amber Macarthur and I'm looking for this place called Total Drama Island and stuff" The girl said in a Valley Girl sort of way.

"You've come to the right place Amber your partnered with Fanny for this challenge and not to worry the rules are self explanatory".

Trent and Geoff walked to the edge of the cliff and gulped when they saw how far and deep the ravine looked.

"Kuki starts the count now guys so if you don't want to go home soon I'd pick the guy who's going to be casted out and quick".

Trent reluctantly put the lure on his shorts as Geoff casted him into the ravine and the count was at five Mississippi when this happened.

"Ten Mississippi, eleven Mississippi, twelve Mississippi, thirteen Mississippi, fourteen Mississippi, fifteen Mississippi, sixteen Mississippi, seventeen Mississippi, eighteen Mississippi, nineteen Mississippi twenty Mississippi" Kuki screamed loud enough for Trent to hear her as the pail and Trent came up with five.

"Weak dude but you still gained entry into the camp with five measly fish Trent" Chris said as Trent and Geoff high fived each other and got back in line.

"Next up is John and Gwen so come on Goth girl and show them what your made of, as for John I find him cute in a Brad Pitt sort of way" Kuki said as Gwen grabbed the pole and hooked herself onto it.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gwen?, I mean I have no problem jumping from the cliff and fishing for piranhas" John said as Gwen walked to the edge of the cliff and smiled at him.

"I'm a Goth and us Goths live for challenges like this, so cast me out and watch me work Brad Pitt boy or maybe you'd like to fight for it" Gwen said looking down smiling.

"All right on my whistle you have forty seconds to catch as many fish as you can but the minimum limit is five and the maximum right now is sixty so if you think you can do better then show Izzy and Wally how to fish" Chris said as Izzy kissed Wally's cheek and all the campers laughed at him.

"All right in three- two- one and cast her out there dude and Gwen all's I can say to you is lots of luck sweetie lots of luck you're going to need it".

John quickly casted Gwen out and after five Mississippi Gwen came up with a pail of piranhas in her mouth but also piranhas all over her body as she brushed them onto the ground grinning.

"Let's just say when I want to win I really want to win, so let's get the count the pail and body count because there are no rules that I couldn't catch them with my body" Gwen said as Kuki finished the count and smiled at Gwen and John.

"Two hundred and I don't think anybody can beat that but I think Katie and Sadie would like to give it a try" Kuki said as Katie and Sadie both gulped at the sound of their names.

"All right ladies time to cast out so who fishes and who's the bait, choose wisely ladies those fishies look hungrier than Owen at lunch time" Chris said as Katie and Sade's eyes grew fearful.

"I'll go because I'm bigger than Katie and if things go from bad to worse I have the pole to yank right?" Sadie asked as Chris nodded and she hooked herself to the pole which sagged and Katie grunted as she threw Sadie out and Sadie screamed as Piranhas bit her butt and stomach.

"One Mississippi-" Kuki began as the pole jerked and Katie slowly reeled Sadie back up with five fish clinging to her.

"Minimum- limit- achieved- butt- and- tummy- hurt- going- to- camp- Wanawaka- and- so- are- you- Katie" Sadie moaned falling to the dirt trail.

"All right automatic entry you two nice job, next up is Heather and Lindsay so argue amongst yourselves on who is going casted out and who is going to pull the pole while we take a commercial break" Kuki said as an obviously angry Heather was arguing with Lindsay.

"I'm not pulling or diving in piranha infested waters so you guys best find something else for me and her to do" Heather said as Kuki smiled and pointed to the woods.

"I'm sure you hate this challenge but if you refuse to jump in you take the first thing that moves to loserville" Chris said as Lindsay looked downtrodden.

"Lindsay automatically stays and Heather there's the door learn how to use it, now next up are Eva and Courtney so girl's let's do it to it" Kuki said as Heather angrily grabbed her stuff looking at Lindsay for comfort.

"I have immortality into the camp right now so bye Heather you can't get to me this time, and Beth I'm so sorry I voted you off last year" Lindsay said hugging Beth as she hugged Lindsay back.

Eva grabbed the pole as Courtney hooked herself onto it and she was casted out into the ravine until the count got to eleven Mississippi and she gave a tug to Eva who reeled her up.

"Seventy not a bad catch but John and Gwen still lead with two hundred because of Gwen's sacrifice for her partner and it looks like she's going out with the camper of her choice tonight" Kuki said as Leshawna and Tyler walked up.

"All right so who's the bait and who's the puller?, let's hurry it up peeps we still have a bunch of people to get through" Kuki said as Leshawna hooked herself to the pole and Tyler sat at the edge of the cliff holding the pole as Leshawna tugged after ten Mississippi and Tyler slowly reeled her up.

"Fifty fishies nice job you two but Gwen and John look to come out with a win and immortality for tonight, next up are Noah and Cody so boys make the choices".

"Well Cody seeing I'm the know it all about this stuff among other things I think you should be casted out and let me reel you in after awhile" Noah said as Cody nervously hooked himself to the pole and Noah threw him into the piranha infested waters.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi, ten Mississippi" Kuki screamed as the pole jerked hard and Noah reeled Cody out with five fish and Kuki made the note of automatic entry.

"Next up are Justin and Duncan, and since Justin is like Hottie Mchothot I think it only fair he pulls while Duncan the delinquent goes into the fish infested water" Kuki said as Justin smiled his white toothed smile and grabbed the pole latching Duncan and throwing him into the ravine.

"All right folks we just have Bridgette and Ezekiel, Fanny and Amber, Nigel and Rachel, Owen and Lizzie and Harold well you'll go alone while I cast you out and then the challenge will be over".

The pole tugged as Justin slowly reeled Duncan up with five fish in the pail as they got back in line and Kuki looked down at Bridgette and Ezekiel and Bridgette huffed angrily as Ezekiel gave her a lecture on a woman's place in the world.

"I'm going to cast him out and hope these fish drink his waterlogged brain and make him see that girl's and boys are equal" Bridgette said as Ezekiel was sent flying into the ravine and all the girls sighed with relief.

"All right Bridgette if he tugs keep him under he just might learn sense then girlfriend" Leshawna said as bubbles formed at the top as we hear Ezekiel's screams of fear and Bridgette giggled seeing him try to surface.

"I'll bring you up only if you promise to never underestimate the power of a woman again, and then you'll have to prove to all of us girls that your legit get my point?".

Ezekiel nodded as Bridgette reeled him up and he brought up a bucketful of piranha's which counted to one hundred and Ezekiel kissed the dirt trail as Bridgette stood over him grinning with a pen and paper.

"I want a hand written apology to all the girl's at this camp you've done wrong me being the first one and we can work out the rest after" Bridgette said as Ezekiel moaned at having to write.

"All right next is Fanny and Amber so come on down you two and let's fish for our lives, Two hundred is the record so try to beat it if you can" Kuki said as Fanny was casted out and Kuki got to ten as Fanny tugged to be reeled back up and she got sixty fish.

"Nice catch you two and you've gained automatic entry into the camp, Nigel and Rachel come on down and let's see what you got".

We're brought to the confession outhouse as we see Fanny clutching a rainbow monkey with tears in her eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?, I mean I'm as bad as they come but this is far worse than bad, I mean fishing for piranhas I mean what's next wrestling a tiger?, making fun of a lion?, swimming with sharks?, this camps going to be the death of all of us if we're not careful" Fanny said sadly hugging her rainbow monkey.

Rachel hooked Nigel to the pole and casted him out knowing that teams didn't start until they were actually in the camp, then her and Nigel would be on a different team.

"How long do I keep him in there Kooks?, I mean I don't want him to get hurt do I?" Rachel asked as bubbles formed at the top of the ravine and the pole tugged as Rachel reeled Nigel up with a bucketful of piranhas.

"Ninety not bad Nigel and Rachel not bad at all, all right Owen and Lizzie your up so let's get it done" Kuki said as Lizzie hooked herself to the pole and Owen casted her out and after ten Mississippi Lizzie came up with five fish.

"Nice job Lizzie automatic entry, all right Harold it's you and Kuki and this is so not like playing dodge ball or beat boxing this is a life or death situation so catch as many fish as you can bro" Chris said as Kuki casted Harold out and he screamed as he hit the water his pail brushing this way and that.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi ten Mississippi".

After ten Mississippi the pole tugged as Kuki reeled Harold up and he had one bucketful of fish as Chris counted it up.

"One hundred and twenty fishies but that doesn't beat Gwen and John who won the challenge with two hundred, so Gwen since you caught the fish you can pick one person to go on a special date with tonight".

Gwen blushed and looked up at John as he looked back at her both of them giggling ay each other and Gwen is in the confessional outhouse.

"I know what you guys are thinking I thought she loved Trent, and I did until we hooked up after camp and I found that he was a totally different person than I thought he was, and John well he's John and I think he's more my type than Trent anyways even if John isn't gothic".

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on the special date with me tonight?, I mean if it wasn't for your casting and pulling I probably wouldn't have had all the fish I did" Gwen said as John nodded and Gwen blushed again as everybody crowded together for the season 2 picture.

Well that's it for now I'll write more later and thanks for all who are reading this, favoriting it, and reviewing it You all rock

Cindy'sboy93


	4. Ruling With An Iron Can

"Last time on Total Drama Island we met some new faces and some older one's, the challenge really took a bite out of our campers, and in the end Heather refused to participate and was sent home, today is a new day so let's get filming those campers on Total Drama Island" Chris said as Kuki smiled waving at the camera.

The campers were in tents snoring that morning as Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker and Gwen found John's arm over her shoulder as she blushed and smiled down at him.

"Morning campers I hope you're all rested because you'll need it for today's challenge, so report to the mess hall for breakfast and Chef says it has to be eaten all of it".

The campers trudged down the dirt trail to the mess hall where they found tables with their names on them and Kuki was folding napkins for each of the tables.

"Morning campers and how are we feeling this morning rested I hope, today's challenge is one of my favorites from last year and I call it the Awake A Thon" Chris said as all the old campers groaned and the new campers looked confused.

"Now this is one challenge you're going to want to win because it gives you none of Chef's food for a week and that means real food, steak, rice, mashed potatoes, hamburgers, onion rings, soda, chips, Queso dip, hot dogs, anything you can think of will be cooked up for you for a whole week".

All the campers looked at each other smiling all of them wanting to win this challenge for themselves.

"Kuki why don't you explain the rules while I admire my already perfect teeth?, Then we can get the competition underway".

"All right basically the last person to stay awake is the winner, you can do whatever you like to stay awake but painted on eyes are out, and so are cut outs of yourself awake, it has got to be you and you alone" Kuki said as Izzy smiled evilly waving her hand in the air.

"Yes Izzy you have a question for me?, or are you just going to explain your night with Wally last night to me in great detail?".

"Maybe some other time Kuki, actually I was wondering if there was a convenience store anywhere around here and if it was open to campers?" Izzy asked as Chris nodded looking at his teeth as Izzy jumped up for joy.

"Wally we are so hitting that store my little Hippity Hoppity, because stores like that sell Redbull and other energy drinks and we are going to be the last one awake if it kills us".

"Well if we're all ready let the challenge begin, all of you now have free reign of the camp but remember we will be watching so if you fall asleep we'll know" Chris said tapping a camera on the mess hall wall.

All the campers ran out as Izzy dragged Wally to the store to buy out all the Redbull, Jolt, Rockstar, Starbucks coffee, 5 hour energy and any other things she could find to keep Wally and her awake.

"I hope you have the money to pay for all this Iz, I mean we're not five finger discounting it are we?" Wally asked as Izzy shook her head no.

"Babysitting money Wally see I've been saving all my money since forever, now it's going to pay off because we are going to win this challenge" Izzy said dragging all the things to the counter and the clerk looked on with interest.

"Total Drama Island Awake A Thon kit, so ring it up and I'll pay whatever you want me to for it my man, then my boyfriend and I are going to do whatever we want together".

The total was 400.00 as Izzy threw four one hundred dollar bills on the counter and ran off with Wally to begin the competition.

"Let's see those little pukes beat us now Hippity Hoppity, we have the energy to win and they don't and that makes us unstoppable".

Izzy passed Duncan who was already asleep and she squealed in excitement knowing there was already one down.

"This is going to be cake Wally yummy chocolate cake with cheesecake frosting and a tall glass of victory, then my little Hippity Hoppity and I can have whatever we want for dinner seeing I'm stuck to you like glue" Izzy said as Wally had to admit beating them was going to be hard with energy drinks as their friend.

"Hey party people what's crackin?, so this challenge is going to be a hard one huh?, I mean who can stay awake longest sounds like a load of rubbish to me" Hoagie said as Izzy and Wally smiled.

"We have a plan to win so it's not really that hard for us, now excuse us but we have some girlfriend to boyfriend bonding to do".

"But only one of you can win the challenge, so the question is who is going to win it all and who's going back to Chef's slop?".

"We'll figure that out when we come to the final two, Duncan's already asleep so that leaves 29 of us still left in the competition" Wally said as Izzy giggled and walked off with Wally holding her hand.

"He has no idea what he's messing with, so Redbull and five hour energy anyone?, then after dinner we'll have another one to keep us awake" Izzy said screaming with laughter as Wally laughed along with her the camera's panning in on Wally and Izzy chugging Redbull's and five hour energy drinks.

"Well Chris looks like Izzy and Wally are the smartest of the campers right now, I mean energy drinks do you know how long their going to stay awake?" Kuki asked as Izzy and Wally threw their bottles and cans into the camp bushes.

In the confessional we see Izzy and Wally both smiling into the camera as flies buzzed around them.

"See we have it figured out, Izzy and I are a new alliance see and nobody will win this challenge but us, and Chris and Kuki told us it was a group effort if we wanted it to be and both of us would still get real food if one of us won" Wally said as Izzy giggled kissing him as he kissed her back.

"Yea and Wally and I are having fun too, we're going to a dance tonight and he even asked me to become his official girlfriend take that Fanny Fullbright" Izzy said as Kuki saw the best way to use this footage.

"Chris I smell ratings launch and let me tell you there will be a fight at the campfire between Fanny and Izzy tonight".

Kuki and Chris grinned as Nigel and Rachel were next to fall asleep and they saw there were only 26 people left in the competition.

"Well we got rid of Duncan, Nigel, and Rachel let's watch who drops next shall we, Then we can get some pizza for lunch while they endure Chef's slop" Chris said as the camera switched to Hoagie kissing Beth and Kuki saw another reason for Fanny to start a fight.

"Boy it must be tick Fanny off day at Camp Wanawaka, I mean just look at what people are doing to her calling her out and cheating on her".

Meanwhile we see Izzy hopping with Wally in her pouch both looking the opposite of tired and laughing at all the people they passed with bags in their eye's and bloodshot eyes.

"How can they be so chipper I mean the day is almost gone and they look like sleep is the last thing they want to do" Gwen said groggily as John brushed the hair out of his blue eyes and Gwen found something to keep her awake.

"So we have that date tonight Gwen I'm really looking forward to it and I know you are too, have you noticed how alert Wally and Izzy look today I think their on something" John said as Hoagie walked up with Beth's lipstick all over his face.

"Their on something all right I've been following them around all day and this is what I found in the bushes, which begs the question how much more of this stuff are they hiding?" Hoagie asked tossing two Redbull cans and two five hour energy bottles at John and Gwen.

"Their cheating they can't drink energy drinks and leave none for us, I mean wasn't that in Kuki's rules this morning no energy drinks?" Gwen asked as Fanny dropped next putting the total to 25 as Gwen marched off to find Wally and Izzy as John and Hoagie joined her.

"Looks like there's going to be a riot to find Izzy and Wally let's take a look shall us, this is so not a time for a commercial break" Kuki said as Wally and Izzy were found at the lake having a picnic lunch with a Rockstar and a Redbull to join them.

"This is the best idea you've ever had Izzy I must say that it's going to be hard for us to lose now" Wally said as Gwen, John, and Hoagie ran up the trail to confront Wally and Izzy.

"All right you two give us the junk your using now or we'll go to Kuki and Chris, they'll make sure you don't win" John said as Izzy grinned shaking her head no.

"I don't think so, there's no rules against energy drinks just painted on eyes and cutouts of ourselves" Izzy said as Wally nodded his head.

"Fine if you want a fight you got one, I'll make sure I win and then I'm putting you and Hippity Hoppity on the block".

"You can only put one of us up you stooge, one of us will go home while the other will fight to stay in this competition" Wally said chugging his Rockstar and tossing the can to John.

"Here learn to recycle you cruddy stooge, my girl and I have some catching up to do so excuse us but we're going to check on the competition".

Izzy and Wally hopped off cackling at John, Gwen, and Hoagie knowing that neither of them stood a chance.

"Yea well at least we don't look stupid in little kids costumes, I mean what is this Halloween and what are you five?" Hoagie yelled down the trail as laughter was what answered him.

"We've got to try our best to stay awake and beat them, I mean if we don't stay awake they'll win and rub the no slop for a week card in our faces" John said as Gwen blushed clutching John's hand as Hoagie did his best to keep up with him.

"I'm with you John we have to stay awake and be the last one's awake, in fact I think we should form an alliance to make sure none of us three lose".

"First off I don't do alliances and second I think Gwen and I need some alone time so beat it Hoagie and try to stay awake".

Lizzie, Owen, Bridgette, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie were found sleeping on the trail dropped putting the total campers awake to 19 and Kuki and Chris saw it was time to kick it into high gear.

"Hola fellow campers we have 17 campers left in the competition and their Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Lindsay, Noah, Beth, Cody, Amber, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Wally, Hoagie, and John leaving the total to 17 very awake campers but only one or two can win so it's time for fairy tales" Kuki said grinning as the sun was going down and all the campers except Wally and Izzy yawned.

"Sleep tight you guys we're so going to win and you'll eat slop while we get whatever we want to eat, I hear a cheesecake calling my name right now" Izzy cackled as Wally grinned going to the campfire with the rest of the sleepy campers as John, Gwen, and Hoagie dropped.

"Isn't this a coincidence the three kids who want our heads fell asleep, not we have 15 campers left to beat Hippity Hoppity".

"Shut up princess you've got it made what with all the energy drinks your drinking and all the energy you have just from being you" Trent said as he noticed Gwen with her arm around John.

"Looks like she's moved on Trent, as for you I think you may want to reconsider the words you just said to me before I go nutty on you" Izzy said pushing Trent onto a log as Wally and her took a separate one and Harold, Trent, Leshawna, and Beth were snoring once Kuki started reading from Cinderella.

"Four more down Wally and that brings us to 9 campers left and I think I made a mistake somewhere but I'm counting 9".

Wally reached into her pouch and grabbed a Vault passing one up to her too as she chugged it and he chugged his.

"And they all lived happily ever after, it looks like we have nine very persistent campers so I'll leave you to your thoughts campers" Kuki said skipping off as all of the awake campers glared angrily at Wally and Izzy.

"Word on the street is that your using energy drinks to stay awake and if you are let me have one please I beg of you" Courtney said groggily as Wally and Izzy smiled and Courtney had a plan.

:Look guys you need an alliance in this camp and there is no better person for an alliance than Courtney and that be me, I was a CIT two Summers ago".

Wally and Izzy smiled shaking their heads no again as Courtney pinned Wally to Izzy's tummy where she was keeping the energy drinks.

"Look you two goobers I need to win this challenge, I can't stand any more slop and I know you can help me win, so are you with me or against me?"

"Against you!" Wally and Izzy screamed in unison as Courtney stomped back to her log seeing two people that she was going to target.

"You two are so going down, and when I say you're going down you go down, I could have been your best friend but you decided to turn me into a worthier enemy" Courtney said as Wally and Izzy smiled back having their own alliance with each other.

DJ dropped next as Izzy just giggled looking back at Courtney and she angrily sighed as Eva and Cody joined DJ.

"I'm giving you one last chance to join me, or you guys are going to wish you never heard the name Courtney in your life".

"We said we were against you" Wally and Izzy said as they giggled tossing their Vault bottles into the campfire.

"Ugh this is so hard how are those two staying awake without droopy eyes and yawning?" Lindsay asked Courtney nodding off.

"Pay attention Lindsay I have a job for you and it's mega important, I want you to reach into Izzy's pouch and get me a Redbull and if you fail we can kiss this challenge goodbye" Courtney said as Lindsay just snored and drooled on Courtney's shoulder as Chris and Kuki checked Lindsay's name off.

"Hey campers what started as 29 is now 5 and it just turned to three as Noah and Ezekiel meet the sandman, good luck Courtney because these two have an unlimited source of energy thanks to Frank's Convenience Store and my friend Mr. Redbull" Chris said walking off as Kuki joined him.

"Well here we are just the three of us hey Courtney, I know what we can do we can sing lullabies by the campfire doesn't that sound like some fun" Izzy asked pulling out a guitar and playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as Courtney's head dropped and suddenly all's Wally and Izzy heard were snoring.

"And the winners of the Awake A Thon are Wally and Izzy, I think next year we may have to change the energy drink rule, but today Wally and Izzy ruled with an iron fist and an iron can" Chris said as everybody suddenly woke up and nobody looked as angry as Courtney did.

"Those little goobers cheated, they had their own stash of energy drinks in Izzy's Kanga pouch and they didn't offer us any" Courtney yawned as Kuki and Chris both shook their heads no.

"We said no cut outs of yourselves or painted on eyes, there's nothing in the rules saying that they couldn't use energy drinks to stay awake" Kuki said as Wally and Izzy could only imagine what dinner for them was going to be.

"Right after dinner we'll have the campfire and the Killer Bass have to find someone to send home tonight, but the catch is that the screaming Gophers get to pick two others to put up on the Killer Bass" Kuki said as Courtney's jaw dropped and Wally and Izzy smiled Izzy pretending to slit her throat at Courtney.

"So enjoy the slop campers, Wally and Izzy follow me to your personal table and you make the menu meaning whatever you want to eat you got it" Chris said as Courtney ran to catch up to Wally and Izzy.

"Look you two what I said back there was true, you want me more as a friend than an enemy and if you put me up you better hope you can get me out of here because you just gained an enemy" Courtney said as Izzy pushed Courtney down and giggled walking off to dinner.

"I think we should put up Courtney and Hoagie I mean they are the one's after us right?" Izzy asked as Wally nodded and couldn't agree more with Izzy.

"All right and who do you think their going to put up Iz?, I mean this has got to be a hard decision for them" Wally said as Izzy nodded as her cheesecake and Wally's steak, rice, and mashed potatoes came out.

"Well let's chow and then we can get to that campfire, and then John and Gwen have a date to go to and we have a bed to sleep in together".

Wally blushed as Izzy kissed him and they ate and drank until all of their food was gone and they hopped hand in hand to the campfire to find all the campers already there and Courtney coughing Cheaters into her hand.

"Well looks like we're all here so since Wally and Izzy won one they have immunity, and two they have the power to put up two more campers from the Killer Bass so who did we chose" Chris asked as Izzy stood up smiling at Courtney.

"We chose Courtney and Hoagie to go up tonight Chris, now I guess that makes it their turn to chose their camper" Izzy said as Courtney angrily stomped up to a tree stump and sat on it as Hoagie did the same.

"We chose Duncan because he couldn't even last two minutes before falling asleep, I mean at least the rest of us lasted half the day" Courtney said as Duncan sat on the last stump.

"Now here's where things get exciting Wally, Izzy step on up and tell us who you would send home if you had a choice between these three" Kuki said as Wally and Izzy smiled looking at Courtney.

"If we had to chose on enemies, stuck up girls, and alliance making girls I think we'd chose Courtney" Izzy said as Wally nodded and Hoagie and Duncan sighed relief.

"This is far from over you two, I have powerful friends at this camp and you're going to wish you never eliminated me" Courtney screamed as Izzy and Wally just laughed at her.

"Well that's that and Gwen I believe you and John have a date to get to so have fun, the rest of you get some shut eye because tomorrow's another challenging day he he I kill myself" Chris said as the campers trudged back to their cabins grumbling.

"Even though they cheated on Courtney's terms not mine, Wally and Izzy still know how to play this camp like a fiddle player plays the fiddle and I think this is going to be a long Summer" Hoagie said as we fade to black.

"Well that's it for now so please read and reply and I'll write more


	5. Break On Through To The Other Side

Last time on Total Drama Island the campers were put through the Awake A Thon once again and Gwen lost this time , but Wally and Izzy ruled the challenge thanks to unlimited supplies of Redbull and other energy drinks. Courtney decided to play the I'm your enemy card but Izzy and Wally played back harder putting her and Hoagie up along with Duncan. In the end Courtney's talk with Izzy and Wally got her sent home and she threatened them by saying she had powerful friends, now Gwen and John's date is underway plus another challenge so let's see what happens next on Total Drama Island" Kuki said as Chris smiled at the camera.

The camera's pan up on John and Gwen walking hand in hand along the beach the crickets and the owls singing their love song as Gwen laid her head on John's shoulder.

"So after I got my invite here my main thing was meeting you because I saw last years season and you always attracted me" John said as Gwen blushed and giggled at him.

"This is just me being me, I'm not the girl who worries about makeup, I don't care what clothes I put on, my hairs like a rainbow compared to a lot of other girl's hair, and I won't let anybody change that about me" Gwen said sipping a Coke and looking out over the waves at the moon.

"This is the most romantic thing a boy has ever done for me John, I mean here you come sweeping me off my feet and leading me on a moonlit beach like from a sappy love story".

"Yea well I guess you could say I'm pretty sappy when I want to be, so what do you say we go back to my cabin and I show you who I am?".

Gwen nodded as they walked up the dirt trail to John's cabin and Kuki and Chris kept a good eye on them as John pecked Gwen's cheek and it turned redder by the second as she smiled up at her knight in shining armor.

"Here read a few passages from that and it'll be sure to show you the true me, I mean it's my poetry after all and I poured my life into it" John said as Gwen opened his book and her eyes moved a mile a minute fascinated by his words as John sat next to her reading what he wrote.

"This stuff is great you should try to get it published or something, I mean I would totally read a book by you after reading this poetry, and it looks to me that you like me are an outcast just trying to get through the world in one piece" Gwen said slowly leaning in as John met her halfway and they were full blown kissing.

"You see right through me Gwen Parker, I've never met a girl who could see through me before but you're doing it right now and I like it".

Gwen kissed John again leaving blue lipstick on his lips as she giggled and was handed a Coke as we hear bumping and thumping coming from another room in John's cabin.

"That's Hoagie he's my roommate and this girl Fanny and him are totally crushing on each other, so why don't we get out of here and get some food I'm starved thanks to Chef's slop and all".

"Me too so I'll bring you to my cabin Beth is my roomie and she's always good for the sweet, fried, salty, altogether spicy foods if you want some let's get it before it's gone" Gwen said as John and her skipped down the trail not expecting not to find Beth in the cabin.

"Beth we're here for some food girl, we'll be out of your hair in three seconds once we can get the taste of Chef's slop out of our mouths".

Gwen saw Beth's door opened and a note telling Gwen to take whatever food she wanted since it was their food and not just Beth's as Gwen grabbed a little of everything and John and her walked to the lake for a real dinner.

"I wonder where Beth could be?, I mean she hardly ever goes out unless she like me found a boy to keep her company".

John laid back on a blanket that Gwen laid out for them as she laid down with him and they stargazed not noticing the camera's zooming in on them.

"Now this is what I call reality TV Chris, our ratings are going to hit the roof from the first kiss and the second and third were just icing on the cake" Kuki said squealing with excitement.

Fanny Fullbright ran down the trail of the camp angrily having a bad feeling that Hoagie was cheating on her, not knowing how right she was when she reached the lake to see John and Gwen giggling and throwing sand at each other.

"I hate to break this up you guys but have you seen or heard from Hoagie my about to be dead boyfriend anywhere?" Fanny asked as John nodded and Gwen figured out where Beth very well might be.

"Yea Hoagie's in the cabin but I thought you were with him because there was a lot of banging coming from his room and well you know things aren't really quiet with you around no offense" John said as Fanny ran off and John and Gwen followed her.

"Hoagie Gilligan you better hope to God you're not cheating on me because if you are I'm not going to stick around waiting for you to stop acting stupid" Fanny said throwing open Hoagie's door to find him smiling up at Fanny making his bed.

"Hey Fan I didn't know you were coming I would have made you something to eat Princess, but then again it's never too late to cook" Hoagie said guiltily as Fanny's nose gave a whiff and she headed for Hoagie's bed knowing evidence that he was cheating was there somewhere.

"Fan what are you doing investigating my room I mean your not a police officer, FBI, or a Swat team member so what's up?".

"I'm not investigating I'm just helping you clean up Hoagie, I mean there's no reason to get all defensive unless you're hiding something from me and then I can see why you're so defensive".

"No I have nothing to hide you just looked like you were starting an investigation and I have to say that would be bad because it proves that you don't trust me".

Fanny's nose gave a whiff again and she looked around the room knowing that somebody's perfume was lingering in the air and it wasn't hers.

"Hoagie I'm giving you one more chance to come clean before I search every inch of this cabin to find the girl who's perfume is still in this cabin" Fanny said angrily as Hoagie saw Gwen and a way out he hoped.

"It's Gwen's perfume that's the only logical explanation because I wouldn't dream of cheating on you Princess I love you" Hoagie said smiling nervously at Fanny as she rubbed his brown hair approaching Gwen.

"Sorry sweetie but what part of your body is wearing perfume and do you mind if I sniffed it?, and Hoagie you better hope this is Gwen's perfume because it sure as hell aint mine".

"I don't mind I squirt it all over my body so my clothes should have some and my tummy seeing it isn't hidden" Gwen said ready to prove to Fanny that Hoagie was cheating.

Fanny sniffed Gwen's shirt first then went lower sniffing her stomach as Gwen giggled at the air from Fanny's nose on her stomach and Fanny angrily marched back to Hoagie and he gulped.

"So guess what it isn't mine and it isn't hers you pathological liar, you have exactly five seconds to tell me who's it is or heads will roll mainly yours" Fanny said angrily staring Hoagie down as he had another plan.

"Well it could be Beth's see she was having boy problems and she came to me because I was the only boy around at the time, so she cried while I consoled her and she left five seconds before you guys got here good as new" Hoagie said hoping Fanny brought it.

"But there was a bang John heard it when he was in here do you have any idea where the bang could have come from soon to be ex?".

"That was me rearranging my room around, I got bored so Beth helped me move some furniture around giving my room a lived in look".

"My fist is about to give your whole body a lived in look now tell me the truth Hoagie Philip Gilligan what the hell was Beth doing here?".

"I told you what Beth was doing here Princess I mean what would I have to gain by lying to you?, I love you and Beth is just a really good friend to me" Hoagie said sweating bullets and kicking a purple bra and panties under his bed.

"What did you just kick under there pathological liar?, and I'm not expecting the truth from you but the half truth or a complete lie" Fanny said angrily as Hoagie looked up at her desperately.

"I asked you a question and I want my answer you stupid liar, now answer me or face the wrath of my fists flying at your face full force".

Hoagie refused to answer as Fanny knew she had him cornered and she lifted him up looking under his bed to find the bra and panties and then she angrily pulled them out.

"Well these aren't mine and unless Gwen likes not wearing undergarments you can't blame her for this which leaves Beth and I see her clothes have also found their way in a heap on the floor, so where are you hiding her?" Fanny asked as Hoagie heard enough and angrily pushed past Fanny hoping to make his performance memorable and believable.

"You are smothering me with these stupid questions Fanny, I mean what the hell can I do when you're always blaming me of cheating on you, so I'll go out right now and cheat if you want me to" Hoagie said slamming his cabin door and running to his room window to get Beth not knowing Fanny was waiting for this.

"Come on sweetie it's over between Fanny and I which leaves you and me, now let's go back to your cabin where it's safe".

A half naked Beth in a towel crawled out of the cabin window as Hoagies bedroom door swung open and Fanny skipped up the dirt trail with an angry expression as she tossed Beth her clothes and then spit on Hoagie and Beth skipping off with Gwen and John by her side.

We see Fanny in the confessional outhouse as she wore the same mad expression with the camera's on her.

"I regret nothing of what I did back there, the stupid pathological liar thought it was better to backpedal than tell me the truth, and ladies if you're out there don't let boys treat you like that, fight back girl power forever and ever ladies" Fanny said as flies flew around her head.

"I mean I know people are rooting for me now because of the fight but I have to ask myself why people don't root for Gwen she's the cool Goth here not me and she just gained a new girl in her cause so peace out peeps".

Fanny threw open the outhouse door as she saw Hoagie and Beth cowering from her as she kicked dirt in their eyes on a mission to find Gwen.

"Hey Fan sorry about Hoagie and I'll help you find what you're looking for if you like sweetie, because he had no right to cheat on you no right at all" Rachel said as Fanny tugged Rachel's shoulder and cried on it as Rachel sat down with her.

"So what is it you're looking for Fanny?, I mean I can't help you if I don't know what you're looking for sweetie, I mean we're BFF's and I can't stand to see you like this".

"I need to find Gwen the Goth Rache, she can make me a Goth like her and well right now being a Goth doesn't sound as bad as mourning over a hog like Hoagie".

Rachel reached her hand out as Fanny took it and allowed herself to be led to Gwen's room where John was leaving and Beth was coming with a scared look on her face.

"You better be scared you stupid geek because the first chance I get I'm putting Hoagie and you on the block, then hopefully one of you goes home while the other has to learn to do without like I have to" Fanny said knocking on Gwen's door as the door flew open and we see Gwen looking down at a poor Fanny.

"Alright here's the deal Goth chick I need your help molding me into a Goth so please help and I'll do whatever you say" Fanny said as Gwen was honored to be Fanny's stylist, wardrobe artist, and altogether new best friend in TDI as she took Fanny's hand and Rachel joined them.

"Alright you picked the perfect time to go gothic because your grieving, me I grieve the whole world so we have a lot in common except for the thing we're grieving, because you're grieving your heart and I'm grieving the rest of you and the world around us" Gwen said motioning for Fanny to raise her arms.

Fanny raised her arms and her shirt was thrown off of her and Gwen went into a closet finding a black cutoff the belly shirt like hers to give to Fanny along with black boots, a black short skirt and then motioned for Fanny to follow her to the bathroom.

"Is your little friend getting a makeover too or just you?, because if so I'm not sure I have enough hair dye for two people".

Rachel shook her head no as Gwen sighed relief and poured black hair dye into one sink and blue in the other.

"All right now let's straighten that hair of yours then we'll make it mostly blue with black streaks trust me the guys will love it" Gwen said as Fanny allowed Gwen to brush her hair until it was straight and then she dipped her head into the blue hair coloring as Rachel saw a Gwen clone but not caring.

"Look ladies I need an alliance and since Fanny and I are so close do you think that maybe I could join your posse?, I mean it couldn't hurt to have an alliance could it" Rachel asked as Gwen smiled shaking her head no.

"The more the merrier I always say Rachel, and since Fanny and you are good friends we could become good friends too I hope".

Gwen waited thirty minutes then told Fanny to remove her hair and when she did we see light blue in her hair as Gwen smiled handing Fanny a mirror.

"It's just like looking at my reflection girl, now let's get some black highlights in there and then think of a cool nickname for you, I heard your strong so I think Tigress could be cool because they are the strongest cats in the world even stronger than tigers and their the opposite sex" Gwen said.

"I agree with Gwen Fanny Tigress is a great name for you because their lady tigers and you are a lady tiger through and through, I think the boys of the KND will agree with me on that" Rachel said as Gwen started putting some black streaks in Fanny's hair and Fanny liked the nickname Tigress a lot.

"Well that's it now let's go talk to Chris and Kuki about a roommate change for Beth and then the three of us can have our own alliance and our own cabin too".

The three girls walked off to find Chris and Kuki who were finalizing Gwen and John's date and giggling as Fanny's fight with Beth and Hoagie also got thrown into the mix for the final cut.

"Hey guys I was wondering if I could have a roommate change seeing I don't want a lowdown, dirty dog like Hoagie hanging around me, and an even lower, downer, dirtier dog like Beth in my cabin".

"For the girls who gave us a ratings launch anything, I'll come with you and inform Beth that Fanny, and you will be rooming together" Kuki said as Rachel cleared her throat loudly and raised her hand as Fanny and Gwen both pointed at her.

"All right Gwen, Fanny, and Rachel to a cabin so anything else ratings launchers?, and I want to tell the three of you that you have immunity no matter if you win or lose the next challenge thanks to the highest ratings we have ever seen" Chris said as Rachel wanted to be a ratings launcher too and saw Hoagie walking up.

"Hey Hoagie the next time you hurt my friends your going to have to deal with me, what the hall am I saying you'll deal with me now" Rachel said punching Hoagie hard in the nose as blood squirted down his face and Rachel smiled victoriously.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh man we are so getting a ratings launch this week and ladies let me once again thank you by putting the three of you in the same cabin".

Rachel, Gwen, and Fanny smiled and high fived each other as Kuki had an eviction notice as it were for Beth who would be joining Izzy and Bridgette in their cabin.

"Beth get ready to start packing Gwen says she won't room with you anymore, but in the bright side you're making new friends called Izzy and Bridgette so bravo homewrecker" Kuki said as Beth angrily glared at the new and improved gothic Fanny as Gwen shrugged smiling and throwing her hand over Fanny and Rachel's shoulders.

"Meet my crew and maybe in a couple of days the blonde will let me make her over too who knows, all's I know is that I have a crew and all's you got is a stupid boyfriend running around with you and getting caught" Gwen said as Beth ran at her and gothic Fanny decided to show her loyalty to Gwen.

"Back off you poser I mean a million girls can twirl batons made of fire like you do in the opening credits you're not the only one, and for future reference if you lay a hand on her you have me and the nosebleed extraordinaire to deal with" Fanny said as Beth backed away slowly with an angry expression on her face.

"Thanks Fanny I didn't know how loyal you were until just now, and nosebleed nice job sticking up for Fanny so let's get settled and watch as Beth and her things are thrown from the cabin".

As Gwen called it Beth and all of her things were thrown out literally by Kuki and Fanny as she angrily picked her things up and smiled at Fanny.

"At least we know where your boyfriends lie, give up just look on my bed with me kissing them I'm sure you'll find them" Beth said as Hoagie chuckled and looked to see the new Fanny and suddenly he was in love with her all over again.

"Yea that's what you want to do Beth make yourself look like a total whore on national television, America now knows that Beth Washington is a whore so good luck once you leave here and you will leave here" Fanny said as a letter was given to Gwen and she read it aloud.

Dear campers please report to the campfire for your next challenge and girls bring lip gloss and if you have it tasty lipstick, boys bring breath spray, tic tacs preferably orange flavored, and cologne perfume for girls and your game faces Signed

Chris & Kuki

"Well this challenge sounds like oodles of fun hey ladies?, so let's get our make up kits, perfume, and our game faces" Rachel said as Fanny and Gwen smiled lugging their things to the campfire.

Well that's it for now so pleas R&R and literally right now I'm starting to write the next chapter which is the next challenge for the campers so Peace out

Cindy'sboy93


	6. The Make Out Or The Fake Out

Here's a quick recap of last time on Total Drama Island John and Gwen got pretty cozy on a moonlit walk along the beach, John even let Gwen read his poetry and that brought about kissing, kissing, kissing, and did I mention kissing which meant rating launches. But it didn't stop there Hoagie the idiot he is got caught with Beth's pants down and Fanny didn't take that well at all, so she did what any other girl would do and turned Goth thanks to Gwen and Rachel also went along for the ride just not turning gothic. In the end she gave Hoagie a bloody nose and with Fanny and Rachel both fighting with Beth and Hoagie ratings were out of this world. What will happen tonight on TDI?, watch it and find out you TDI fans" Kuki said as Chris smiled for the camera.

At the campfire we see all the girls with make up kits and boys popping Tic Tacs like pills and spraying their breath as both the boys and girls sprayed cologne and perfume on each other Hoagie not taking his eyes off Fanny.

"Evening campers and welcome to your third challenge this is what makes me a total genius and you guys guinea pigs, sweet little guinea pigs with fur and buck teeth" Kuki said hugging herself with her sweater as Chris laughed.

"What she means is she made a challenge called Make Out Or Fake Out and here's the rules you will be paired with a boy of your choice ladies and you'll have to make out the longest or trick us into thinking your making out the longest, whoever can make out the longest has immunity tonight and with three campers already with it I have to say they better not win it again" Chris said as everybody looked confused.

"All right ladies make your choices and make them quick then get to kissing until you're the last people standing, and since there aren't enough girls to go around girl's will leave their teams if they like to go out with boys on the other team for this challenge".

Fanny noticed Rachel and Nigel arguing near the campfire and could tell another fight was coming on full force as Wally and Izzy wasted no time kissing each other.

"Fine if you want to leave me it's no hair off my head but don't you be begging me to come back to you again because I'm not a third wheel Nigel Uno you fucking jerk" Rachel said angrily wiping her tears and looking for the first available boy and saw Duncan as she quickly moved to him.

"Come on delinquent you and I have some making out to do, you look cute so I was thinking that once we win we can get some lunch or something like that".

"Sure princes I'll do whatever you want to do, I saw you with Frenchy over there and let me tell you that I can do so much more than he can for you" Duncan said as Rachel moved in quick and started making out with Duncan as he just went along for the ride.

The campfire ignited John and Gwen's shadows as they were kissing tongues and all and Kuki knew very well who was winning the challenge so far.

"Come on guys you call this making out show more skin, show more tongue, sow some backbone and inch that shirt of your partners lower would ya?, take Gwen and John for example just look at them.

Fanny walked up to Nigel as he just looked up at her and he knew they were going to partner up together.

"Well Uno what do you say?, I mean Rachel and you are quits and I see how jealous you look with her and Juvie over there" Fanny said as Nigel shrugged his shoulders and leaned in as Fanny met him halfway and they were kissing as Kuki saw another fight coming grinning.

"Hey Bridge I really missed you girl, so let's pick up where we left off all right?" Geoff asked as Bridgette threw her hand over his mouth smiling".

"Shut up and let my lips do the talking Geoff, I couldn't stand to be without you last year but I loved the presents and cards you sent me sweetie" Bridgette said as Geoff smiled and she leaned in and it was like they never left each other their tongues lashing into each other's mouths.

"Now you guys are outnumbered so I brought some friends who have their own cabin together and will pair with the last two boys who aren't paired" Kuki said as Owen ran up to Sadie and she was already puckering up ready for him.

Kuki led two girls one with black hair with pink highlights the other with brown hair thrusting her hand into a box of popcorn to the campfire as everybody looked up.

"Like I said the last two boys will get these last two girls Skwirely and Tater, they are real good friends of mine so don't do them wrong or I'll do you wrong".

Hoagie and Beth were more than kissing as he threw her shirt off and Kuki grinned knowing that Gwen and John now had competition.

"The girls are going quick gentlemen so look pretty or handsome if you must and call out to the ladies so they know your still waiting for a partner" Kuki said as Harold did just that and Eva walked up grabbing him roughly and leading him to her tree stump kissing him as he kissed her back.

"Hey Tyler I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner, I mean I had a crush on you last season and I now you had the same feelings for me but Heather got in the way" Lindsay said twirling her cowboy boot toe in the dirt which was her version of flirting as Tyler leaned in and kissed her.

" And we have another couple kissing these girls and boys are going like hot cakes so if you love someone let them know now unless their taken that would be just plain wrong" Chris said as Kuki smiled kissing his lips tongue and all as Chris followed suit.

Leshawna looked out into the crowd and saw Trent was available and remembered that he wasn't Gwen's flavor of the month anymore John was.

"The winner of this challenge is the last couple standing and they get invincibility tonight so kiss like you've never kissed before" Kuki said as Leshawna walked up to an agitated Trent as she grabbed him and they were kissing like they weren't friends anymore but boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lizzie Gordon grumpily threw rose petals into the fire and watched them burn as she knew that she was going to be one of the last people taken before Cody walked up and she stared helpless and lonely up at him.

"Uhh I was wondering if you had a partner because you're the prettiest girl here in my opinion, and by the way do you have a map beautiful?" Cody asked as Lizzie giggled and looked into his eyes.

"Why would you need a map Cody I'm right in front of you sweetie, I mean you do mean to make out with me right?" Lizzie asked as Cody nodded pulling her towards him smiling at her.

"I need a map because I just got lost in your eyes sweet thing, now let's go make out before the others beat our time".

Lizzie leaned in as Cody kissed her and the both of them were illuminated in the fire, Cody pulling Lizzie's shirt to her shoulders and Lizzie just pulling him in closer.

"Well here's the list so far Duncan, Rachel, John, Gwen, Fanny, Nigel which I must say will cause a fight sooner or later, Bridgette, Geoff, Hoagie, Beth, Harold, Eva, Lindsay, Tyler, Leshawna, Trent, Lizzie, Cody, Owen, and Sadie are kissing so hurry up and find a kissing partner ladies".

Noah like Lizzie was watching rose petals burn in the fire and looking through a book on them as Amber grabbed him and before he knew it they were kissing and he allowed her to kiss him but refused to kiss her back.

"Kiss me back you idiot or at least try to, because they aren't going to be faked out by a boy with a high IQ bookworm" Amber hissed into Noah's ear as she kissed him again and he opened his mouth but still never kissed her.

"All right now if the bookworm can get a girl to kiss him anybody can so up your game and quick camper, I mean you don't want to lose do you?" Kuki asked as Justin walked up to a forlorn Katie and she smiled as she was led to around the campfire and they were kissing.

Tater and Skwirely saw their men as they did rock, paper, scissors to see who got DJ and who got Ezekiel as Skwirely beat Tater and paired her with Ezekiel and Skwirely got DJ.

"Come on Ezekiel let's go make out I guess, and if I hear any girl bashing any at all your going to find yourself going home tonight count on it" Tater said as Ezekiel wasted no time staring up at Tater.

"My dad says the boy should be the one to invite the girl to make out, and besides you wear too much makeup and my mom says girl's like that have something to hide" Ezekiel said as Tater angrily pushed him down and went to Kuki.

"Kooks what if I don't kiss my partner would that put us both on the chopping block tonight?".

Kuki nodded as Chris was kissing her and Tater stared disgusted at Ezekiel as he puckered up and she pushed him down.

"Going on the block is no big thing for me Ezekiel so all's I have to do is get the girl's in my good graces and get you booted out which shouldn't be too hard".

Kuki came up for air as she saw Tater and Ezekiel not kissing and she acted fast running up to the fire with a concerned look on her face.

"I refuse to kiss a prejudiced boy like him, he said I wear too much makeup and his prejudiced father told him that a boy should ask the girl to make out" Tater said as Kuki made the note and Tater didn't have a problem with it.

"I won't make you kiss him Tater but you guys are on the block tonight as well with two other couples that stop kissing first" Kuki said as Tater just nodded her head that she understood.

"Can't- breathe- Princess- you're- too- good- of- a- kisser- sorry- we're- on- the- chopping- block- tonight" Duncan said as Rachel clicked her tongue angrily and joined Ezekiel and Tater in the losers circle as Duncan joined her.

DJ and Skwirely were well underway as she couldn't resist the citrus taste of orange Tic Tacs in DJ's mouth and she wasn't giving up any time soon.

"What the hell does Fanny think she's doing with my ex boyfriend?, she shouldn't be kissing him we're BFF's" Rachel said marching up to Fanny and Nigel who's chest was going a mile a minute.

"Hello Earth to Goth girl 2 what are you doing with Nigel?, and who may I ask gave you permission to kiss him?".

Fanny angrily waved her hand for Rachel to go away as she was shocked at this and stood her ground with an angry expression on her face.

"You will not wave me away Fanny, if it wasn't for me you never would have noticed or heard how good of a kisser Nigel is".

"All right so Rachel and Duncan are up for elimination but guess what Rachel has invincibility for the ratings launch last show so she's not up but Duncan is and that makes three seeing Ezekiel and Tater also are up for elimination so stop kissing when you feel like it" Kuki said as Nigel and Fanny were still kissing.

"The competitions over Nigel so pull away from Fanny's lips and quick before you pick up what makes her so Fanny Fullbrightlike meaning you'll turn away girls and let every one of your friends down" Rachel said as Gwen and John pulled out and saw Rachel tapping her foot angrily waiting for Fanny and Nigel to stop.

"Ohhhhh man my clone is in so much trouble when they stop kissing, her blueberry lipstick is smearing on her partners lips" Gwen said as Rachel stared shocked at her and she stared back confused.

"That's all you can say is her lipstick is smearing on his lips, what about him being my newly acquired ex and her swooping down like a hawk to take him?".

"Well no offense but you did break up with him and that makes him fair game doesn't it?, I mean you can do better than him anyway".

"It's the principal of it she knew he was newly single, and instead of asking me she goes around kissing him the longest kiss he's ever had" Rachel said as DJ and Skwirely reluctantly pulled out of kissing and so did Wally and Izzy wheezing for breath and smiling at each other.

"You guys quit kissing already your not up for elimination, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Tater are so the competitions over" Rachel said as Noah and Amber pulled out Noah happy he faked everybody out as Amber turned her head up at him walking off.

Beth and Hoagie were wheezing as they pulled out and so were Bridgette and Geoff, Tyler and Lindsay, Cody and Lizzie, Harold and Eva, Justin and Katie, Owen and Sadie, and Trent and Leshawna.

"The only people still kissing are Nigel and Fanny with a very angry Rachel Mckenzie acting as a wall between them" Kuki said as Nigel and Fanny continues his chest looking fit to burst as the campers didn't know how they could be kissing this long without a breath of air.

"Space cadets the competition is over and that means you can stop kissing any time now, and once you do you will suffer my wrath the both of you" Rachel said her eyes burning with fire and the others knew not to mess with her this way.

Fanny pulled Nigel's shirt up as Rachel tried to keep it down but Fanny's strength surpassed Rachel's and the shirt flew onto a log stump.

"Looks like somebody's going for second base hey Fan?, and there's nothing wrong with that" Kuki said smiling as the campers all stared in awe of Fanny and Nigel as Rachel kicked Nigel's side hard and he fell onto the ground with Fanny still kissing him.

"As soon as the lovebirds stop kissing we'll commence with the elimination ceremony and the campers will vote off their least favorite camper" Chris said as the kiss showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"I said the competition is over Nigel now stop kissing her before she makes you her Irish boyfriend and your stuck to listen to her pet names and gazing into her backstabbing eyes" Rachel said as Fanny laid on top of Nigel still kissing him.

"Too bad she's not reaching second base but you know at least first base was achieved tonight" Kuki said as Rachel stared angrily giving Kuki the don't encourage her look as Kuki gulped and smiled at Rachel.

"Sure now you're my friend but when you see them kissing and your in front of camera's you're America's friend" Rachel said as Fanny and Nigel slowly pulled out of the kiss and Gwen smiled back at Fanny as Rachel was tapping her foot angrily giving Nigel and Fanny the what do you think you're doing look.

"That was awesome Fanny we were the last people done kissing we should so win something more than invincibility tonight" Nigel said with blueberry lipstick all over him and Rachel grabbed Fanny's sweater collar and threw Nigel his shirt motioning for him to follow them to the woods.

"So does anybody want to fill me in on what just happened back there?, I mean I break up with Nigel and my supposed best friend goes around kissing her heart out on him and he says it's awesome, so let's go with Fanny first what do you think you were doing back there?"

"Well I was looking out for myself for once Rache, I mean since Hoagie broke up with me I was heartbroken and I saw Nigel and you headed down the same road and I wanted him to know that I understood what he was going through" Fanny said as Rachel shot her gaze to Nigel as he gulped.

"I was using my boy reactions at the point where Fanny was kissing me, then tasting her blueberry lipstick I couldn't do anything but kiss the hell out of her until we were the last one's standing" Nigel said as Rachel looked at the two of them angrily.

"At least Nigel was honest, and you were half honest Fanny you were upset about Hoagie and I understand that, but to go and kiss Nigel is despicable I thought we were supposed to be BFF's" Rachel said as Fanny just stared at her.

"We are BFF's I mean come on Rache we've been through everything together and we're going to lose all of that over some boy that you broke up with?" Fanny asked as Rachel looked from Fanny to Rachel and hugged Fanny as she cried with Fanny.

"I'm sorry Fan I don't want our friendship ruined over a boy, but it's just seeing Nigel and you kissing made me jealous, and if you want him you can have him I'm more into the delinquent anyway".

Rachel and Fanny giggled after Rachel said this and then Fanny's eyes fell on Nigel and Rachel's eyes did also.

"Well Uno what do you say we take a stab at dating, I mean you're no delinquent but with me around you who knows I just may have an influence on you".

"Treat her right Nigel because if you don't Nosebleed Mckenzie just might have to strike again, and trust me Hoagie hates Nosebleed Mckenzie and so will you if I have to strike" Rachel said as Nigel and Fanny puckered up and kissed with Rachel smiling at them.

"Get a cabin would ya lovebirds?, there's enough of them here for you two plus a million other loves in the world of Total Drama Island".

At the campfire Tater, Duncan, and Ezekiel sat on three stumps in front of the fire as Chris and Kuki tallied the votes.

"You three know why you're here, Duncan you were the first to pull out of the kissing challenge with Rachel and she has immunity, Tater and Ezekiel refused to kiss and for good reason so let's see what the verdict is" Kuki said turning a TV on and Lindsay was in the confessional booth.

"Well if I had to chose between Tater, Duncan, or Ezekiel I guess I would chose Ezekiel, because Tater's a girl and we have to stick together like chef's oatmeal, and Duncan well I think he's just to scary for me to vote him off.

Next Beth was in the confessional booth her lipstick smeared and a dumb grin on her face.

"I- chose- Ezekiel- because- Duncan- doesn't- discriminate- and- Ezekiel- doesn't- know- a- woman's- what is that word I can't make it out" Beth said squinting and then putting her glasses on.

"Worth oh that's right I was supposed to say I chose Ezekiel because Duncan doesn't discriminate and Ezekiel doesn't know a woman's worth" Beth said as Kuki smiled counting two for Ezekiel.

Next up was Rachel who wore an angry expression and Kuki knew who she chose before she even said it.

"First of all I can not believe Ezekiel said that to Tater, she so does not wear too much makeup, and so what is she wants to ask him to make out he sure wasn't asking her so guess what I chose the discriminator Ezekiel" Rachel said as Ezekiel gulped.

"Three votes that's it for you Ezekiel just like three strikes in baseball now get your things and walk down the walk of shame to the boat of losers and blah, blah, blah" Kuki said as Ezekiel looked helplessly at everyone.

"Come on give me a second chance guys, I mean I can't help it that I was raised this way now can I?" Ezekiel asked as the girl's angrily pointed down the dock of shame and the boys joined them.

"So much for Band Of Brothers hey fellas, these girl's are going to pick you off one after the other believe that" .

"Bye Ezekiel and don't let the boat door hit you in the butt on the way out, the rest of you get some rest because tomorrow's challenge is even harder than this challenge" Kuki said as the campers left for their beds and we fade to black.

Well that's it for now I'll write more tomorrow so Peace and love

Cindy'sboy93


	7. Obstacles And Angry Girls

Last time on Total Drama Island the campers rounded first base with the Make Out Or Fake Out challenge, some better than others and some could use some practice. Fanny caused a heated argument going after Rachel's newly acquired ex Nigel, I guess the five second rule doesn't apply to Rachel here. We meet two new campers Skwirely and Tater to even up the teams. Love brewed between Duncan and Rachel and Duncan found out how Rachel can take a boy's breath away. Tater and Ezekiel refused to kiss because of Ezekiel's views on women and Taters view on restraining herself not to pop him in the mouth. In the end Ezekiel, Tater, and Duncan were in the final three and the girls ganged together even if Beth has to learn to read a teleprompter better and they voted Ezekiel off and he gave the boys a warning saying that the girl's would pick them off one by one. What will happen with girl's and boys today?, Will Chris and I make out again?, will the girl's make their own team and make the boys sorry for doubting Ezekiel?, the answer to these and other burning questions are next on Total Drama Island" Kuki said as Chris kissed her.

The campers were passed out in their cabins, Duncan in Rachel's cabin with his arm resting on her chest and her arm around his abs a smile on both of their faces as Tater woke up and grinned.

"Smile pretty new couple this is going on the KND Gazette and let's see what that does to you" Tater said snapping another picture as Rachel moaned and stared up at a giggling Tater swinging the camera in front of her eyes.

"Can anyone say KND Gazette?, man this is going to be so sweet people are going to love this article, I'll title it Supreme Love For The Supreme Leader and this picture will hit the printers".

"I'm giving you ten seconds to give me that camera Tater Tot or you're going to wish you never met me, now hand it over in T minus 5-4-3-2-and 1" Rachel said groggily as Duncan turned over grinning and handing Rachel Tater's memory stick.

"She's not printing anything with the picture unsaved on her camera, now you little brat get out of here so Rachel and I can have some alone time" Duncan said as Tater stuck her tongue out at him and snatched her memory stick about to take the picture but saw Rachel had moved.

"Man 362 you take all the fun out of everything , I'm going to find a new story one that will stick and you two can keep your love under wraps from the KND".

Meanwhile in the next room of Fanny, Rachel, and Gwen's cabin we see Gwen with a smile a mile wide as John was snuggled against her side and Tater ran up her camera posed to take another picture.

"Smile petty lovebirds because you just made the cover of the KND Gazette, and then maybe I'll get promoted and Skwirely can ride my shirttails" Tater said snapping her pictures as Gwen moaned and rolled over squinting her eyes against the flash from the camera and the sun blazing through the windows.

"Whoever is taking pictures has two seconds to run before I get up and bust the camera with my superhuman Goth strength" Gwen said groggily as Tater ran off and Gwen chased her into Fanny's room where Fanny was snoring lightly and so was Nigel.

"This is too perfect Numbah 86 the strongest, toughest, roughest, angriest, bully in the KND, and Numbah 1 the leader to end all leaders snuggled close, this calls for my memory stick because this one's a keeper seeing KND will eat this up".

Tater opened her camera as Gwen snuck up behind her and grabbed the camera as Tater angrily hopped trying to reach it.

"I've dealt with Heather all of last season Mrs. Photographer and I can deal with you too so why not jump higher trying to grab for the camera" Gwen asked as Tater kangaroo hopped high as Gwen found a protruding nail and hung the camera from the rafters of the cabin.

"Sorry small fry but there's no way you're going to jump that high to reach your precious camera and be the paparazzi now kindly leave these two alone so they can sleep".

Gwen was talking to air as Tater smiled waving from the rafters as she got in position placing her memory stick in her camera and snapping her picture as Fanny squinted against the flash and we hear Chris's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Good morning campers breakfast is served in the mess hall, today's special is Chef Paste with a side of Chef's Weird Bubbly Red Liquid" Chris said as Fanny's stomach grumbled at her and she leaned over gently kissing Nigel as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Smile you two I have the perfect picture for the front page of the KND Gazette, this is going to get me a promotion" Tater said hanging upside down on the rafter and snapping another picture as Fanny grabbed the camera and smashed it and Tater squealed in fear.

"Don't screw with me before I've had my caffeine Tater, I'm not exactly the best of morning people and you knew that seeing you tried taking my picture last Summer at KND camp and you almost lost an eye along with a camera but I'm feeling awfully generous today".

Tater not taking her chances squealed and ran off as Gwen just smiled down at Fanny as Fanny smiled back at her.

"I haven't lost my touch kids still cower before me and I still hold the title of the KND's big bully, now to wake my boyfriend and we can go get our grub on" Fanny said as Nigel stretched and stared into his new girlfriends eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead let's go get some grub and then get what our challenge is for today, after that you and I could plan a date for tomorrow night".

The campers wearily walked down the trail to the mess hall where Kuki hummed Love Is In The Air when she saw Nigel, Fanny, Rachel, Duncan, Gwen, and John.

"You owe me $80.99 for the camera Fanny, and if you refuse to pay I'll definitely sue you for it you big bully" Tater said as Fanny gave Tater the money and she skipped off sticking her tongue out at Fanny in the process.

"Morning campers and today's a great day for a challenge so here is our challenge master Kuki Sanban to brief you" Chris said as Kuki looked down at all the campers smiling.

"I must say the challenges thus far have been taking it easy on you, I mean swimming, Insomnia, kissing it's so B-O-R-I-N-G boring but that was until I found this little plan cooking in my head this morning" Kuki said as all the campers looked nervous and scared.

"I call it walking in the other persons shoes, and are there any questions before I move on campers and campettes?".

Lindsay's hand waved into the air as Kuki pointed at her and Lindsay stood up smiling her peppy, In Crowd smile.

"I want to switch with Gwen, her boots seem like the coolest and most comfortable shoes to walk in" Lindsay said missing the point as the campers laughed at her.

"Not what I meant Lindsay, walking in another person's shoes is feeling what their feeling, living like them, totally becoming them" Kuki said as Lindsay sat back down with the others.

"Now since the girl's got their pick last night boys get to pick a girl to become, and ladies you'll become that boy and the last boy or girl standing get's invincibility tonight and also a day of pampering tomorrow".

The boys looked at the girl's trying to decide who to switch with as the girl's all smiled having to see the boys in skirts, dresses, or short shorts and this tickled them.

"You boys have exactly thirty minutes to switch with the lady of your choice before I start choosing for you and trust me if I have to choose it won't be pretty".

John quickly walked up to Gwen as she giggled and nodded her head as her and John switched clothes and she did his makeup for him.

"And you're done and you look just like me which I've got to say is pretty creepy to the max if you ask me" Gwen said slipping John's clothes on and smiling.

Rachel saw Duncan coming as she slipped to her undergarments and handed him her outfit as he handed her his clothes and they both giggled at each other.

Fanny removed her wardrobe as Nigel did the same and handed it to her as hers was kicked by her to him. "See we're cooperating and that makes the deciding process so much easier so keep choosing until there's no one left to choose" Kuki replied as Owen ran up to Katie and she giggled taking her clothes off and Owen did the same as they switched lives for the day.

"Well Wally how's about we switch I mean I know that we're having problems and us kissing is just well it's just a ploy to make the campers believe we love each other but maybe being each other can help us" Izzy said as Wally shook his head no and he tore his costume off giving it to her.

"Sadie looks like she needs a partner so pardon me but I have a challenge to win and you have some crying to do" Wally said making a sign that said Hi I'm Single and putting it around his neck smiling at Izzy.

"Hey Wally I would love to switch with you, but I thought Izzy and you were like potatoes and corn" Sadie said as Wally removed his clothes shaking his head as Izzy angrily glared in Sadie's direction.

"Time to step up my game and if he thinks he can be the only one with a person on the side then he's got another thing coming".

Wally squeezed into Sadie's clothes and she pointed out Owen and Wally went to stand with him cheering with delight like Katie and Sadie do.

"There are still girls left gentlemen so hurry up and pick or I pick for you your choice not mine" Kuki said as Harold and Leshawna switched and so did Cody and Tater.

"That's it everyone grab a partner in fifteen minutes or the matter is in my hands and then we'll see who laughs last".

Izzy angrily walked up to Sadie with a cup of punch in her hands and threw it on Wally's orange hoodie as she grinned and slit her neck indicating Wally would be going home if she won the challenge.

"Don't worry I'm not changing my clothes for nothing and my acting is a lot better than yours so go ahead make threats because if I win you're going on the block how's that for a threat?" Wally asked walking off swinging his hips back and forth as Sadie giggled seeing Wally get the flirt walk down.

Izzy saw Noah as she hopped up to him and he smiled at her as she threw the kangaroo costume in a corner of the mess hall and he saw how psychotically beautiful she looked.

"Here's the deal Noah I need you to switch with me please I need to beat Wally and I also need to win this challenge to prove to the other campers that I can hack it" Izzy said as Noah got a thoughtful look on his face and stared into Izzy's beautiful, psychotic, green eyes.

"What's in it for me Izzy?, I mean there has to be something I'm gaining in the long run" Noah said as Izzy slinked up to him in full flirt mode and Noah gulped as her green eyes connected with his blue ones.

"How about you and I go on a date after this?, I'll make it totally worth your while Noah I promise you that much sweetheart".

Noah wasted no time slipping out of his clothes as Izzy grabbed them and handed him hers as he squeezed into her underwear, socks, bra, green dress, and sandals.

"Good now stay like that all day and convince people you're me I just may win this challenge yet. Then Wally's going down and Sadie's next".

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, look at us we're Katie and Sadie EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wally and Owen squealed excitedly as Kuki smiled making some notes.

"If they squeal like them their going to slowly but surely become them Chris, but the question is who gives first Owen or Wally?" Kuki asked as Chris smiled pointing at the still unmatched couples.

"Times up crew and the unmatched couples will now be matched by me so Amber you get Tyler, Beth you get Hoagie, Bridgette you get Trent, Lizzie you get DJ, Lindsay get's Geoff, Skwirely and Justin, and that leaves Eva the odd girl out so you get to work by yourself and pretend to be anyone you want except yourself" Kuki said as Eva angrily looked at all the campers.

All the campers were led to the lake where the second part of their challenge would begin and Izzy was determined to beat Wally's hoodie in.

"All right campers pick a partner of your choice and the last one standing will partner with me, and trust me this is a battle of wits so choose wisely".

Duncan grabbed Rachel as she smiled at him dressed as her and he smiled back at her, as Wally chose Owen him being one of the biggest kids at camp and that meant guts and lots of them.

"Hey Katie wanna be my partner?, then maybe we could strike an alliance but you know it might be too early to think about one" Izzy said as Katie grabbed Sadie's hand sticking her tongue out at Izzy.

"Sorry ex girlfriend but Katie and I do everything together, we even got the chicken pox together when we were six and our parents wanted to kill us" Sadie said as Katie smiled at the memory.

"They itched like mega lot but Sadie introduced me to Calamine lotion and I became good friends with it" Katie said as they joined the other teams at the front of the lake.

"Once everybody's picked I'll get into my swimsuit and pair with the lucky lone man/ woman out, then whoever wins this wins soda for the day and also candy bars and other candies so work hard" Kuki said throwing her green sweater off revealing a two piece bathing suit.

The campers looked across the lake as they saw sharks, more piranhas, leeches, and dolphins as Izzy knew how she was getting across the lake and she walked over to Wally who was paired with Owen.

"I'm giving you one last chance to pair with me Wally, I mean we have a great time together and we could win yet another challenge" Izzy said twirling Cody's shoe tip on the ground flirting with Wally as he decided it wasn't in his best interest to pair with her.

"Sorry Izzy but I don't need a girl to win, now if you would kindly leave Owen and I have some strategizing to do" Wally said as Izzy smirked looking at Noah and the dolphins.

"I learned to ride them in the ROTC that's how I escaped them last time, and I say we use this to our advantage Noah and we can easily beat Wally and Owen's head in".

Noah nodded as John and Gwen walked up as she ripped his clothes off and was dressed in a two piece as Kuki blew a whistle on them.

"Eliminated because one Gwen tore John's clothes off, and two a boy would never wear a bikini so we still have the rest of the campers eligible" Kuki said as Gwen and John's jaws dropped.

"But that's not fair you never said we had to wear each other's clothes for this challenge, that's total bull" John said as Kuki smiled reading from the challenge she gave them this morning on a clipboard.

"And I quote word for word you were to walk in another person's shoes today, Feeling what their feeling, living like them, totally becoming them end quote".

Gwen angrily glared at Kuki as John did the same and she grinned back pairing them for the obstacle course.

Hoagie grabbed Beth's hand as Owen grabbed Wally's and Kuki waited to be paired with someone.

"All right I know I've been shy once I got here but that's because I was like a hawk watching my Nigey slip through my fingers, I mean he lost Rachel big whoop, but Fanny she's just too mean and strong for me to take on by myself so I guess Owen is a close second" Lizzie said in the confessional outhouse.

"I guess I never got over Nigey leaving me for Rachel, then to lose Rachel well I can't do anything but yell **YIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEE!**, but then to gain Fanny I see my plan to make Nigey heartbroken failing so Owen get ready to fly air Lizzie".

We're back on the beach where Fanny grabbed Nigel pecking his neck as he pecked her back and Kuki saw Nigel looked a lot like Fanny except for the orange wig and drawn on freckles.

"We still have people left to be paired so let's keep this thing going shall we?" Kuki asked as Tater grabbed Skwirely's hand and Kuki checked their names off on the list.

"Keep picking campers and remember oddball out get's oddball me as their partner, but I can't guarantee a W because that wouldn't be fair".

Harold paired with Bridgette as Tyler chose DJ, Cody chose Amber, Leshawna chose Trent, Lindsay got Noah, and Eva got Justin.

"Well Surfer dude Geoff looks like it's you and me so first up are our probably up for elimination couple John and Gwen.

"All right here's the plan John I'm gothic which means I welcome death with open arms, so all's you do is hop on my back and I'll get us to the finish" Gwen said as John hopped on her back and she quickly swam across with everything chasing her until they reached the other end.

"10:20 that's going to be hard to beat but next up is Izzy and Noah to show them how it's done" Kuki said as Izzy and Noah walked hand in hand up to the dolphins and they both chose one and hopped on as Izzy let out a high pitched screech and the dolphins took off at a fast speed.

"And away they go across the lake but there are some sharks that have a little something to say about that, I mean Shark's+ dolphins= fish food and well Izzy and Noah aren't exactly going to be living after this if their rides are eaten either" Chris commented as the sharks came and Izzy screeched raising her arms.

The two dolphins dove out of the water and landed behind the sharks as piranhas were chasing the dolphins next.

Boy those dolphins swim fast and with that the leeches are chasing the dolphins but they have nothing on them because Izzy and Noah have reached the finish line in 12:30 but that doesn't beat Gwen and John's score".

Next up is Duncan and Rachel hmmmmmmmm what can a delinquent do to a obstacle course we shall see soon enough" Kuki said as Duncan got in a starting position like he was running track with Rachel on his back.

"All right you two in 3-2-1- and run like the wind Duncan because there are some dangerous things in those waters".

Duncan dashed like his life depended on it dodging everything and reaching the finish line as Chris and Kuki applauded him.

"3:10 a new record here at TDI, I mean not even the interns could make it across that quickly and some of them were lifeguards" Chris said as Rachel kissed him and then shook her hair off like a dog on him as he smiled.

"You know princess I just might have won us the challenge so I'm going to be expecting a reward from you" Duncan said as Rachel kissed him longer this time and once they pulled out he was smiling at her.

"You're a better girl than Courtney, I mean last year she comes on to me but we never kissed until my day of reckoning was near and she felt she was going to be eliminated then it was tonsil hockey city".

In the confessional we see Rachel who's lipstick is smeared and she's smiling at the camera's as flies flew around her head.

"Dating Duncan I guess is like dating a complete bad boy, and what girl can resist a bad boy?, I know I can't and trust me when I say I've tried tooth and nail to resist him" Rachel began as another look came over her face.

"Still am I just a rebound for Courtney?, I mean does Duncan see me as a replacement Courtney in his eyes?, because if he does well I just can't stay with him then what'll I do?".

Rachel hated to admit she missed Nigel and she was still peeved at Fanny for taking him but she had to cut her losses and move on.

"If I lose Duncan I guess I could always go after Owen I mean he's friendly, loyal, and he'll always be there when you need him to be".

Back on the beach Kuki watched as Duncan and Rachel swam back and then she sent Owen and Wally out there next to meet their doom.

"All right on my whistle guys in 5-4-3-2-1- and go, and their off look at Owen carry Wally on his back even with piranhas and leeches chase them, and here comes the sharks about to make Wally and Owen fish food" Kuki commented as they swam faster and reached the shore.

"3:00 even and that beats Duncan and Rachel's score for the top spot so congratulate yourselves because next up is Katie and Sadie let's see how they do shall we?" Chris said as Sadie got in the water and Katie blindfolded her.

"Now remember Katie you need to trust me on this, we're friends and I'll never let any shark, piranha, squid, dolphin, or leech hurt you" Katie said as Sadie gulped at the word squid.

"I didn't know they put squid in here, let me out now I'm deathly afraid of squid and I can't stand their slimy tentacles on me!" Sadie screamed brushing herself off with her hands as the whistle blew and Katie nudged Sadie's ribs making her move.

"First obstacle dolphins move to your left girlfriend, we'll make it through this yet second obstacle leeches now when I say dive I want you to go underwater and scare the leeches" Katie said as Sadie heard dive and flailed her arms until Katie told her to come back up.

"All right final obstacle the sharks this is going to be hard but I need you to swim as fast as those legs will carry you in 3-2-1".

Sadie shot through the water until she felt land and cheered as Katie cheered with her and took the blindfold off Sadie.

"Your times 5:00 not bad but Owen and Wally are killing in the time department right now" Kuki said as Katie and Sadie sat with the other couples that went already.

Lizzie saw she didn't have a partner as Kuki came and reassured her that she would be saved from elimination tonight.

"Next up is Hoagie and Beth are camp cheaters themselves, now on my whistle you two and then swim like the wind" Chris said as his whistle sounded and Hoagie and Beth rode dolphins like Izzy and Noah to the finish line and made it in 6:20.

"All right moving right along Nigel and the toughest girl I ever met Fanny Fullbright are next so you know the drill and 3:00 is the time to beat so good luck".

Chris's whistle sounded as Nigel gulped as Fanny threw him onto a shark and she jumped on the other one as the sharks dashed them to the finish line.

"All right this is incredible 1:50 and whoever beats that time I tip my hat off to them nice job you two just pulled into the lead" Chris said as Nigel and Fanny were too busy kissing to care.

"Harold and Bridgette come on down and join the other people who already passed this course, you can use any means necessary to make it across in 3-2-1".

Bridgette grabbed Harold and her surfboard and dodged everything as she made it in 2:00 and Chris was shocked.

"Boy that girl can really shred, I had no idea how good she was until just now" Harold said as Chris grinned knowing Nigel and Fanny were taking the challenge hands down.

"Next up are DJ and Tyler let's see how fast you two are gentlemen, you may beat Nigel and Fanny but I greatly doubt it" Kuki said as they got in a canoe and the whistle sounded as their canoe was eaten by sharks at the finish line.

"2:30 not bad but it doesn't beat 1:50 which goes to Nigel and Fanny at this point dudes" Chris said as everybody knew who was going to win the challenge.

"Up next are Cody and Amber so the little redhead can come on down and show us what she can do as Cody hits on her".

Amber dragged Cody to the shore as he just smiled and looked into her eyes and Chris blew his whistle and Amber was stuck dragging Cody through all the obstacles until they reached the finish.

"10:50 weak dudes but I guess trying to keep up with Nigel and Fanny is an impossible effort, let's see if Leshawna and Trent can teach them a thing or two" Kuki said as Amber dragged Cody to the finished circle with the other couples who finished.

Trent and Leshawna dashed through the lake when they heard the whistle and they reached the finish line in 4:00.

"Nice try you two but I don't think anybody's going to be able to beat their time I mean 1:50 that's incredible if I may say so myself" Chris said as Lindsay and Lizzie walked up and Lizzie sacrificed her fat tummy as Lindsay hopped on it and used Lizzie like a boat to get to the finish line.

"5:00 not bad ladies next up is Eva and Justin and since Justin's cute I think we should make Eva carry him through the course, unless there's any objections" Kuki said as all the girls got stupid smiles on their faces when Justin took his shirt off.

Eva piggy backed Justin through the course and got 2:20 as the campers clapped and Eva angrily moved to them looking for a fight and saw her old verbal abuse punching bag Bridgette sitting alone.

"Hey surfer girl the next time you eliminate me you better hope I'm not invited back because if I am you're going to be one dead surfer" Eva said in more of a growl than a voice as Bridgette looked up at her.

"As I said a million times before I never voted you off Eva, I mean this fight has been going on for nothing and I think we should just end it" Bridgette said as Eva sat next to her surprised that somebody had enough guts to stand up to her.

"Next up are Kuki and Geoff and Geoff dude I have to say hands off the goods because their mine until Kuki breaks up with me then she's free game" Chris said as Geoff saluted Chris and Kuki and Geoff were off as the bolted across the lake at a time of 1:51 and Fanny sighed relief as she beat Kuki by one second.

"All right Nigel and Fanny won so everybody may leave and we'll see you at the campfire ceremony later on tonight.

In Fanny's cabin Fanny and Nigel were laying on Fanny's bed trying to figure out who to put up.

"Hoagie, and Beth Nigey I want to show them I'm a woman of my word sweetie pie" Fanny said as Nigel nodded and Fanny grinned evilly.

"Let's see them avoid elimination now, one of them are going home and I can't wait to see it, now kiss me you big hunk of a man".

At the campfire ceremony Fanny was all happy as she pointed at Hoagie and Beth and they reluctantly took seats at the front.

"Since the screaming Gophers lost the Killer bass get to pick on more person to join Beth and Hoagie up front" Kuki said as Nigel saw a boy of his posse was in trouble and pointed at Izzy as she kicked dust at Wally then at Nigel as she sat next to Hoagie.

"All right let's see the tape and we'll see who the campers picked to send home, and remember eliminated camper you have to walk the dock of shame and all that jazz" Chris said as the three gulped as the TV turned on.

"Beth, Hoagie, and Izzy are on the block man there's a I don't know who to pick if I ever heard one but I guess Hoagie since he cheated on Fanny" Lizzie said as Hoagie gulped and Fanny grinned.

"All right one for Hoagie two more and you're gone dude, let's see what Rachel has to say on this matter shall we?".

"All right between Hoagie, Beth, and Izzy I think we should send Beth home because she didn't say no when Hoagie wanted to date her" Rachel said as Beth looked guiltily at her and Rachel pretended not to see her.

"One for Hoagie and one for Beth two more for any of you and you're gone, kaput, no more, see you later alligator, after a while crocodile" Kuki said as Lindsay was next.

"I think Hoagie should go home because a girl is hurt and it's not all his fault but Beth's a girl too" Lindsay said as Chris made a note that Hoagie had two.

"Two for Hoagie, one for Beth, and none for Izzy two more and Beth goes home, one more and Hoagie goes home, and three more would make Izzy go home" Chris said as he played the tape again.

"Are you kidding me Izzy no contest should go home because she's a jealous lion when it comes to me" Wally said as Chris made the note and Izzy angrily glared at Wally as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think Izzy should go home because she's so not nice to Wally and he deserves better, like me I mean I love his cute accent" Katie said as Chris saw two for Izzy, two for Hoagie and one for Beth.

"Between Beth Hoagie and Izzy I'd say Beth because Hoagie is easily manipulated by girls, trust me I know we dated once" Fanny said as the three nominees had two votes against them.

"All right last camper to vote then the loser may leave never to come back here again" Chris said as he turned the TV on and we see Eva looking angry as ever and the three nominees gulped afraid on who she would chose.

"Between Hoagie, Beth and Izzy I chose Hoagie because Beth's a girl and we need to stick together and all that junk, the same with Izzy so sayonara sucker and hope to never see you again" Eva said as Hoagie's jaw dropped as he was handed his things and Beth chased him hoping to get one more kiss from him.

"When will I see you again Hog?, I mean I have to be able to see you again right?" Beth asked as Hoagie kissed her back and handed her a picture.

"Keep this until you're either eliminated or win the show, it has my address in the back and I'd be glad to introduce you to my parents" Hoagie said as Beth saw him being pulled away and she screamed in pain.

"Well good riddance to bad rubbish I always say, and watch yourself Beth don't think I don't know how bad you hurt me, to me you're no girl you're a dog crawling on all fours" Fanny said as Gwen and Rachel laughed walking off to eat some of Fanny's candy and soda she got for winning the challenge.

"She has no idea the hell she's opened inside of me, she's about to meet a whole different side of Beth Fisher" Beth said her eyes glowing red as she trudged back to her cabin missing Hoagie already.

Well that's it for now so please reply and I'll keep writing


	8. New Camper Bake or Fake Challenge

"Last time on Total Drama Island we had the Walking In Other People's shoes challenge, and The Obstacle Course challenge both won by Fanny and Nigel. Wally and Izzy confessed that their relationship was a joke as he chose Katy and Owen over her. Total Drama Island fans let me just tell you that you don't make a girl like Izzy angry because she just may get even in her own crazy way. Katy has shared her interest in Wally during the campfire saying that he deserves better, and she loves his cute accent which is why him and I dated in the first place so long ago. At the campfire we see Hoagie, Beth, and Izzy up for elimination and it was neck, neck and neck but when it came to Eva she gave the deciding vote sending Hoagie the cheater packing. After the campfire we find Beth's last name is Fisher and she opened up a new persona inside of her that was so about getting even with the girls for voting Hoagie off. So what's going to happen today at TDI?, who's going home next?, will Beth get even with her ladies?, and why the heck is this jet landing in the middle of the dirt trail?, the answer to these and many other questions today on Total Drama Island.

We go straight to the jet as Stan, Haliegh, Roger, and Francine Smith were pulling their tantrum throwing son onto the path.

"Steve Smith reporting for duty, he should be on the list and make sure there's more steamy scenes with him involved because I've watched the show and I must say he can get anyone here that aren't already taken" Stan said as Kuki nodded and took Steve's suitcase's as Steve had a plan to be sent home.

"I have a girlfriend her name's Debbie and mom almost killed her when she saw she was losing me, I mean what's wrong with her?" Steve asked as his family smiled.

"Dear Steve I think it's time we saw other people sweetie, I mean I don't know about you but I see our relationship becoming boring and I want to save myself from that, I mean the most exciting thing we've ever did was when I saved you and your friends from the goths during school elections" Haliegh began as Steve hated the sound of this letter read by his sisters I told you so tone.

"If you feel sad just think of the fun times we had, I mean there were plenty of them and if you can't find them I know a book I sent that tells a story of them it's called a scrapbook, you said something about Total Drama Island and I would so take that chance if you have it".

"All right Haliegh we all know what the letter says so you can stop now, I mean at least give me a little time to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and pride" Steve said as Haliegh grinned continuing.

"Total Drama Island is something you'll need to pick up yourself, dust yourself off, and find a new girlfriend I mean there are plenty to chose from and some are even more heavy than me, I know you don't understand this letter now but you will in due time my little Fluffernutter" Haliegh read as everybody laughed at Debbie's pet name for Steve.

"I was afraid she'd get there sooner or later and let me just beg please, please, please don't leave me here mom and dad, Debbie's wrong this is the last place for me after a breakup what I need is some girl to guy bonding time and I can get that in school".

"So I regret to write you like this but you were avoiding my calls, my texts, me period so it has to come to this, Goodbye Steve and win half a million dollars for me please sweetie Signed

Debbie

After Haliegh read this Steve saw there was no choice as the jet lifted off and was left with Kuki leading him to the Screaming Gophers cabin.

"Don't worry I have a challenge that involves you Fluffernutter and it gives you invincibility for tonight anyways" Kuki said as she opened the cabin door and the first thing she saw was Beth with blueprints to the cabin.

"So if I put the hot tamale balloons over here the girls will have no choice but to taste them, and if I put the chicken fans in front of their beds they trip over the yarn setting the fans off, If I put the superglue in the showers they will have no way out, I take their pics and then send them to TDI Girls Gone Wild".

"Sounds good to me Beth now I'd like you to meet Steve Smith he's the newest and last player in our game, you two have fun while I make a challenge around him and you".

Kuki had the perfect challenge as she grinned and made some last minute notes and then she approached Chris.

"I call it the only way through a man and a girl's heart, our couples will have a lot of fun with this but so will our non couples and who knows Steve Smith just may find love during his stay here".

Chris smiled and nodded as Kuki skipped up to the mess hall and found the camper's minus Beth and Steve resting there as she grinned and clapped her hands for attention.

"All right campers our next challenge involves two unloved people at the moment, Steve Smith our newest and last camper, and Beth Fisher the girl who's plotting to get even with the girls" Kuki replied as all the campers looked confused.

"Here's the deal ladies they say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and I know for a fact that's true and a way through a big boned girl's heart is also through her stomach so I call this the Bake Or Fake challenge".

"The girl's all giggled excitedly talking to each other as the boy's were still confused and Kuki's grin widened as she explained more.

"All right you can either bake a yummy treat for Steve for the girl's and Beth for the boy's or you can go store brought and hope they don't notice because if they do the challenge is over for you".

"What if we refuse to do this cruddy challenge all together?, I mean we're boys and us and baking don't go well together" Wally said as Nigel smiled at Wally and Wally looked at him.

"Speak for yourself Wallabee my ex girl Rachel and I used to bake cookies, cakes, pies, and other things together, and Beth is about to be wowed by my Boysenberry pie with scoop of vanilla ice cream" Nigel said as all the girl's licked their lips but none more than Fanny.

"All right the Bake Or Fake begins in 5-4-3-2-1 and bake babies bake!" Kuki yelled as everybody chose a station and got their ingredients out as Wally took the easy way out skipping off to the nearest store to find cookies for Beth.

"All right Boysenberries check, pie crust check, milk check, vanilla soybeans check, ice cream maker check, oven preheated check, and pie pan check looks like I'm ready to make the filling and go from there".

As Nigel made his pie Lindsay was busy lighting a match to her stove giggling as it burst into flames and she stuck marshmallows on a stick and started roasting them for her Grade A never fail scrumptious smores.

"It said to preheat oven I guess lighting it on fire is preheating it right?, I mean it's not heated inside yet is it?" Lindsay asked herself as the dials melted from her stove and she was making smore after smore for Steve.

"Lindsay you dunce you were supposed to preheat the oven using the dials on the stove goofball, anyway at least you're making him something, me I'm baking brownies with chocolate chips baked inside" Rachel said as she poured milk, flour, sugar, and cracked eggs into a bowl making the batter for her brownies.

"These aren't just any old smores Rachel these are Lindsay's Grade A never fail scrumptious smores, no boy can resist them".

"Bake, bake, bake to my Lou, bake, bake, bake to my Lou, bake, bake, bake to my Lou, bake to my Lou my darling" Katie said too busy thinking about Wally to notice her cake pan had nothing inside it as she threw it into the oven and placed her hand into the cake batter.

"Uhh Katie I'm only telling you this because you're my friend and all, but double chocolate cake batter does nothing to your complexion girl" Sadie said pulling her friends arm from the batter and throwing more strawberries onto her own cheesecake.

"Sorry Sade it's just I can't stop thinking about the cute Aussie that holds my heart, I mean just how does he know how to make my heart melt with a single word from his lips".

"Girl get your head in the game we need to start winning challenges if we're going to stay here for the final two".

Katie looked everywhere for her cake pan and found it resting in the heated oven and Wally crossed her mind as Sadie saw this and threw her cheesecake in the fridge and then ran to save her friend from getting burned.

"Kate I swear you need to find the ugliest boy to drool over, that way the challenges would be easy for you girlfriend" Sadie said as Katie just giggled bashfully and looked up at Sadie.

"You say something Wally or am I just imagining things like I usually do you big hunk of an Australian man?" Katie asked as Sadie moaned and started snapping her finger's in front of Katie's eyes and she shook out of her daydream.

"I was saying you need to find the ugliest boy to obsess over that way you'll focus more on your challenges and less on what Wally would look like in a Speedo".

Katie's eyes daydreamed again as her mouth hung open as Sadie placed oven mitts on her friends hands and Katie slowly removed her pan and poured the batter in still in the daydream.

"A little of this, a little of that, some apples, cinnamon, oats, and a touch of brown sugar for flavoring and there we have the perfect apple crisp, Beth is so picking me for this challenge" Cody said as he threw the apple crisp in the oven practicing his pick up lines.

"Hey girl do you have a map?, because I just got lost in your eyes, hmmmmmmmm that's perfect I know she'll love that one".

Meanwhile John is toasting bread with ham, and three different kinds of chesses' in the oven with breadcrumbs on the bread as Gwen like Katie couldn't keep her mind off her man.

"I call it the ultimate Toasty Ham And Cheese Combo, I have onion rings deep frying too" John said as Gwen sighed happily placing her black frosted cupcakes in the oven and then putting all sorts of gummy candies on an other side of her station.

"The Haunted Cupcake Bar now I ask you what big boned girl can resist cupcakes and gummy candies?, I now I can't and I'm not even big boned" Gwen said as John smiled tossing flour at her and she tossed sugar at him.

"I'm back gang and looks like my job's done, all's I have to do is open the box and place the cookies on a plate with a tall glass of milk and I'm none the wiser" Wally said smiling as Katie was still seeing him on a beach in a Speedo.

"Look what you've done to her you extremely cute Aussie, she's daydreaming of you again like she was all day, she just may lose this challenge because of you" Sadie said as Wally saw an easy way out of dating Izzy.

"Well if she dreams of me why don't I just give her the real thing, I mean she's cute in her own way and I'm so feeling her right now".

"Wally am I dreaming again or did you just say you were feeling me and my cute in my own way ways?" Katie asked as Wally grinned and clutched her hand.

"Girl I will take you places those daydreams have shown you and then some, Wallabee Gregory Beatles rocks his girlfriend with everything she wants, as TI says girl you can have Whatever You Like".

Katie sighed happily as she quickly ran to her cake and saw it was perfect as she put chocolate frosting on it and grinned at her creation.

"I call it Wally Surprise named after my man and well surprise I guess, now let's go make Izzy as jealous as I was when I saw you two dating".

Izzy was busy making blueberry cookies her own creation as she threw blueberry after blueberry into the batter each one plumper than the last as Katie happily rested her chin on the counter where Izzy was making her cookies.

"Hey Iz have you heard the good word yet?, I mean it's bound to get out sooner or later so I figured you should hear it from me first" Katie said as Izzy threw her cookies in the oven and was all ears.

"Wally and I are dating you psychopath, that's right D-A-T-I-N-G, So what have you got to say to that because I can tell in your psychotic green eyes that the green eyed monster is going to get to you".

"Well good luck keeping that dog on a leash because he'll need one and a very short one, I mean come on do you honestly think he isn't going to tempt other girl's with his accent?" Izzy asked hoping to A cause Wally to be tortured by a girl she thought was crazier then her and B show Katie what kind of boy Wally was.

"I call them Blue crisps, try one Katie kind of like a piece offering for the whole me threatening to end your life thing yesterday".

Katie gobbled the cookie up and found that it tasted great as she skipped off with Wally to see what other people were making.

Fanny was opening bag after bag of Jelly Belly's and putting them into cake batter into a concoction she called Jelly Belly Rolls as she found a cake pan that was coincidently made into a roll pan.

"Perfect Steve will love these Jelly Belly Rolls, and if he doesn't he'll be the first boy to hate them because the other KND agents loved them at the Christmas party last year when I made them up" Fanny said to herself as Nigel pulled his pie out and saw Fanny was making his favorite.

"Well, well, well Mrs. Fullbright I believe I'm making your favorite and you're making mine so what do you say we get together later tonight and swap desserts" Nigel asked as Fanny giggled and nodded.

We see Lizzie pulling out a pie with chocolate pudding in the middle and smothering it in whip cream as she licked chocolate pudding from her fingertips.

"I call it Lizzie's Super Chocolate Cream Pie, kind of like Boston cream except instead of vanilla pudding I used chocolate I think it tastes better that way" Lizzie said to the confessional outhouse.

Leshawna was found rolling dough for pizza's as she put the toppings on the counter making it easy for Steve to pick his own and she would bake that pizza for him.

"Leshawna's Pizza Parlor And Bar is now in service Steve Smith, get ready for your taste buds to be wowed by my abilities to bake pizza" Leshawna said as she put pepperoni with the other choices on the counter.

Owen chose the safe approach and made an ice cream bar for Beth which consisted of hot fudge, gummy bears, peanut butter M&M's, regular M&M's, strawberry syrup, Marshmallow, whipped cream, cherries, nuts, and vanilla ice cream.

"Owen's Tasty Treat coming up Beth, I just hope you can resist the Oreo's that are going to be the final topping" Owen said laughing as he put everything on his table.

Trent was very angry with Gwen for leaving him for a boy who's personality she thought was a tool last year and her and Trent got together as he breaded chicken with bread crumbs thinking it was the easiest thing to make.

"Stupid Gwen Fingers that's the name of them Stupid Gwen Fingers, I mean if she had a problem with me why didn't she just come to me with it?" Trent asked himself placing the finished product on a plate and pushing the plate to the front of his station.

Noah like Wally took the brought product option as he opened his pie which was cherry and smiled as he laid back with a good book.

"This is the easiest challenge I ever had, I mean what part of brought or baked product do these dunce's not understand?" Noah asked as Kuki smiled knowing both Wally and Noah were in trouble because a girl like Beth could taste store brought or baked goods.

Justin hired an intern to do his work as he saw how beautiful he was and knew he wouldn't smudge his perfect fingers with dough and all the other stuff done with baking.

"I call it Justin's swimmingly good dish, which is fish, shrimp, tartar sauce, calamari, and escargot" The Intern said as Justin just nodded his head and the plate was pushed to the front of his station.

Amber was hard at work making homemade chocolate chip cookies and she was having some trouble.

"Boy without the dough already made this is the hardest thing I've ever done, I mean why couldn't it be a look at Justin competition I would win that hands down" Amber said as circles with chocolate chips on them were hastily thrown onto a tray and placed into the oven.

"My mom calls them Choco Loco cookies, they were the best thing I remember growing up so I hope their as good as they were when I was little".

Tater was mixing Cool Ranch Doritos and Cheese Doritos in a bowl and pouring a large glass of Wild Cherry Pepsi into a big glass grinning.

"Tater's special anyone?, the agents in the KND flipped over this when I made it for them three years ago, they ask me to make it for every Christmas party now" Tater said as she pushed the bowl and glass to the front of her beaming.

Somehow Bridgette managed to bake a cherry cheesecake made to look like a surfboard as all the boys licked their lips at it.

"I call it Surf's Up Cherry Style and nobody get's a piece until Steve has his piece first" Bridgette said setting the surfboard in front of her name on her station.

DJ found Bunny once again this year as Bunny watched him make cookies that looked like drumsticks.

"These are DJ's Rocking To The Max Cookies Bunny, do you like them?" DJ asked as he pushed the tray to his name.

Duncan was busy making prison cells out of bologna and cheese roll ups and lettuce surrounding a gummy bear.

"Prison Food For The Sweetest Soul anyone?, I'm so glad my cellmate taught me how to make these" Duncan said as Rachel could just smile seeing her man at work.

Harold proud of his beat boxing abilities was making cakes made into mini stereo's as he smiled and placed them on a tray in front of him.

"I call them Mixing It To The Cabins pretty cool huh guys?" Harold asked as everybody who was finished knew Harold may not win but crazier things have happened.

Eva was seen literally pounding a cake as everybody hated to tell her that that's not the way to make pound cake.

"And I'll pound some lumps out of here, and some lumps out of here, and ohh look at here more lumps that I can pound" Eva said angrily as the boys gulped and the girls smirked except Fanny who noticed Eva was making pound cake the same way she did.

"This is Eva's Pound Cake Surprise and if anyone takes that name they'll have to answer to me" Eva said growling at her competitors as they gulped and she beamed.

Geoff put all sorts of candy into different cookie batters and placed the batter in the oven as he grinned knowing Beth couldn't resist his cookies no girl on this green Earth could resist his cookies for the life of them.

"Geoff's Pickup Line Cookies get ready to make you appearance into Beth's mouth" Geoff said as Skwirely was the only person left still baking.

"All right finally finished now let's see Steve resist Skwirely's Deadly Fruit Salad with jolly ranchers, and Skwirely's Love Potion 1" Skwirely said placing a huge bowl and a big cup of lemonade in front of her.

I'll finish the rest later this became longer than I thought so next chapter will be Beth and Steve's response and the campfire. Thanks for all the great replies hope you like this chapter Cindy'sboy93


	9. The Bake Or Fake Challenge B

The campers single filed in front of their judges Steve and Beth who definitely weren't falling for each other.

"First up is Nigel Uno's Boysenberry pie and famous homemade vanilla ice cream, so Nigel please step forward with your dish" Kuki said as Nigel slid a plate to Beth.

Beth scooped some ice cream into her mouth and forked some pie into it also smiling and looking down at Nigel.

"I give it a 7 out of 10 Nigel, I mean it was delicious but it was your girl that voted Hoagie out along with the rest of the girls" Beth said sneering.

"Next is Lindsay and her Grade A Never Fail Scrumptious Smores, I can only imagine how these turned out" Chris said as Lindsay skipped up to Steve with a Smore made especially for him.

When Steve took a bite out of the Smore he quickly spit it out as an oven dial flew across the mess hall and Lindsay ran to catch it.

"5 out of 10 you dunce, I mean what are you trying to do kill me you blonde headed bimbo?" Steve asked anger showing in his voice.

"Uhh no I just thought you'd like a Smore, I had no idea the missing oven dial got in there honest" Lindsay said as Steve just shooed her away.

"Next is Katie with her Wally Surprise named after the Australian playboy himself Wallabee Beatles, and Katie let me just say that you can do better being so thin and all, I mean Sadie could do with some Wally lovin but you need a better looking boy".

Katie skipped up to Steve and slid him a piece of cake as he bit into it and found an oven mitt resting in it with Katie smiling nervously.

"3 out of 10 but only because I have to give this abomination a grade, I mean at least Lindsay tried to hide the oven dial somewhat".

Katie mumbled weak under her breath and joined Lindsay on the sidelines with the line slowly getting shorter.

"Next is Sadie and her Fourth Of July Explosion, which is just average cheesecake with strawberries but at least she gave it a cool name" Kuki said with Sadie walking up to Steve with a slice of her cheesecake.

"MMMMMMMMMMM this is really good 10 out of 10, and trust me it's hard to get a 10 out of 10 from yours truly" Steve said as Sadie giggled and hopped onto a counter joining Katie and Lindsay.

"Next is Cody and His Perfect Apple Crisp, so Beth get ready to be amazed by Cody's awesome baking skills" Chris said as Beth licked her lips at Cody's invention.

"Hey girl have a map do you?, I mean a map do you have?, a mean you do have a map?, I mean have do you a map?, I mean do you have a map?" Cody asked his voice dripping with nervousness.

"MMMMMMMMMM yummy I won't need a map with this dish 10 out of 10, and as for you finding my eyes their up here" Beth said giggling as Cody giggled with her.

"All right TDI fans I know you've never seen me mess up a pick up line before but Beth is different from any other girl, she's special" Cody said in the confessional.

"Next is John and his Ultimate Toasty Ham And Cheese Combo, and I've got to say the Code Red Mountain Dew is a nice touch".

Beth's eyes hungrily danced with John's creation as she gobbled it up and washed it down with Code Red Mountain Dew.

"I say 8 out of 10 for John because Gwen's one of the girls against Hoagie and my relationship, so sorry John because this was really good but Hoagie's lips were also really good.

"Ohh so harsh and next is Gwen's Haunted Cupcake Bar so let's hope Steve pities her for not believing in Hoagie and Beth's relationship" Chris said with Gwen setting herself up in front of Steve with the gummy candies and bare cupcakes.

"I'll take one of everything and let me just say you're winning beautiful points with me right now Goth Princess" Steve said as Gwen sighed angrily and piled all the gummy candies onto one cupcake.

"Too bad for you I have a boyfriend who loves me, and also I don't go for the one liner extraordinaires case and point first season with Cody on my tail" Gwen said as Steve just smirked and gave her 10 out of 10.

"Next is Izzy and her blue crisps which by the looks of things have made Katie extremely allergic because she's blowing up like a balloon" Kuki said wincing at the sight of Katie.

"That stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid-well-little-bleepity bleep bleep seeing I can't curse on this show, she tricked me into eating those blueberry which I'm extremely allergic to cookies" Katie said staring angrily into the camera.

Izzy slowly walked up to Steve as if in slow motion and Steve's jaw dropped and his glasses fogged up seeing the girl that very well could take Debbie's place in his heart.

"Hey I'm Izzy and allow me to introduce you to Blue crisps the next cookie craze, at least that's the motto my mom's going with" Izzy said pushing a plate to Steve who ate them all.

"20 out of 10 these things are amazing and I'm not just saying that because you're so cute, I genuinely love these cookies" Steve said as Izzy smirked at being called cute.

"All right so he thinks I'm cute but what the hell am I going to do?, I still love Wally and sabotaging Katie's fun but Steve Smith well he's got his own show and he could crossover to TDI with the right amount of love from yours truly".

The camera panned in on Izzy as she giggled blowing fog onto it and cleaning it with her green shirt sleeve.

"If you ask me I think we need more crossovers like Total Izzy Island with all the Nicktoon Characters, or Total Izzy And Steve Island with all the Disney characters but that's just me jabbing my jaws I guess".

The flies buzzed around Izzy as she caught one with her hand and swallowed it whole smiling.

"Who says you can't get protein at TDI?, that fly was 100% Grade A protein, plus a girl from the army can hack it just as much as anybody here maybe even better" Izzy said ending her confessional and we're led back to the mess hall.

"Next is Fanny Fullbright and her Jelly Belly Rolls so Steve I hope you have a sweet tooth you're going to need it for this Christmas fave of the KND" Kuki said licking her lips at the dessert.

A couple of Jelly Belly Rolls were pushed to Steve as he just stared at the different colors trying to decide which one to try first.

"Well I guess they're all right for rolls of the Jelly Belly kind, but for a sweet tooth I suggest you put a little more Jelly Belly's and a little less roll so 8 out of 10".

Fanny walked off glad she didn't have the lowest score in the challenge so far.

"Next is Lizzie's Super Chocolate Cream Pie so come on up Lizzie and let's see just how Super your pie is" Chris said as Lizzie gave a piece of it to Steve.

"Ugh is this bakers chocolate because if so you can so tell, it has the taste of bakers chocolate and that is a taste nobody wishes on anyone 0 out of 10" Steve said spitting the chocolate out.

"All right FYI my mom always cooked with Bakers chocolate and I never complained and neither has my dad, it's not as bad as he made it out to be he's so melodramatic" Lizzie said eating the pie herself.

The camera panned on her as she growled at it and smoke rings were issuing from her nose looking like a mad bull ready to attack anyone that got in her way.

"Steve-Smith-is-so-going-to-feel-my-wrath-because-hell-hath-no-fury-than-a-fat-woman-made-fun-of-for-her-**BAKINGGGGGGGGGGG**".

We're led back to the competition with Lizzie a fire in her eyes targeting Steve Smith for elimination and quick.

"Next is Leshawna's Pizza Parlor And Bar so come on up Leshawna and bring your ingriedients with you girlfriend" Kuki said as a cart rolled up and Steve licked his lips happy that he could make his own pizza.

"I'll take hamburger, pepperonis, and onions if you please and extra cheese Leshawna" Steve said as Leshawna threw his pizza in an oven in front of the both of them.

"Pizza's done so give me your honest opinion and then I'll join the others who have went already Steve I think your name was" Leshawna said as she cut the pizza and Steve ate a piece smiling and giving Leshawna the thumbs up.

"10 out of 10 and I'm giving you props for letting me chose my own toppings because my mom and dad never let me chose what to put on the pizza".

Leshawna joined everybody else who went already and Lizzie looked about ready to snap at any moment.

"Next is Owen and Owen's Tasty Treat as he calls it so wheel it on up her big boy and show Beth what you have planned for her" Chris said as Owen wheeled the ice cream and toppings in front of Beth and she smiled like Steve happy she could chose what she wanted on her ice cream.

"All the gummies and don't skimp on the hot fudge because that's points off" Beth said as Owen made her a sundae and she licked her lips at it.

"Here you go every gummy thing I had and a whole bottle of hot fudge so Bon Appetite as they say in Mexico or was it Germany?" Owen asked himself as Beth giggled swallowing the sundae whole and giving Owen 10 out of 10.

"All righty moving right along next is Trent with his Stupid Gwen Fingers which I have to say is a really bad move on his part to bash his ex girlfriend, but hey who am I to judge?" Kuki asked as Gwen shot Trent a nasty look and he mouthed please forgive me to her.

Trent pushed a plate of chicken fingers to Beth who devoured them and gave Trent 8 out of 10 with a sneer on her face.

"Even though she didn't want Hoagie and I together she's still my friend and friends have to stick together like chef's oatmeal so 8 out of 10 for the stupid name and be glad I only took two points off".

Gwen smiled a sincere smile at Beth as John also smiled at Beth hoping to make another friend in TDI for the times he was on the block and needed people to keep him in the competition.

"Next is Noah and Wally one with chocolate chip cookies, the other with a cherry pie so let's see how they both fair shall we?" Chris asked chuckling knowing that both were store brought.

"Ugh these are both obviously store brought no points to either of you, now bring on the next camper Chris and Kuki".

"Next is Hotty Mchotty Justin and his Swimmingly Good Dish, and please Beth bear in mind that he's no cook but he does look cute with his shirt off".

Beth agreed with Kuki as the seafood was pushed to her and she ate the whole plate giving Justin 10 out of 10.

"All right Justin join the others on the sidelines because here come Amber with her Choco Loco Cookies so let's hope Steve still has an appetite for them" Kuki said as Amber pushed a plate of two cookies and a glass of milk to him.

"Mmmmmmm the milks good and the cookies aren't too bad either 9 out of 10 girl and trust me that's a very good score from me" Steve said as Amber skipped off to join the others.

"Next up is Tater's special and once again a fave for the Christmas season in the KND so enjoy that Steve we sure do".

Steve was pushed a bowl and a glass by Tater as he ate the chips and smiled then he washed them down and smiled even more.

"10 out of 10 very inventive and the spice from cool ranch and the cheese from the regular Doritos blend making them amazing together".

Tater screamed hah into the first camera she could find and sat with everyone else on the sidelines Lizzie MIA at the moment.

"Next is Bridgette and her Surf's Up Cherry Style so Steve I hope you like cheesecake because this is a very special one" Chris said as Steve saw the board and grinned liking the inventiveness of Bridgette.

"Well dig in I didn't spend all day making a cake for it to get cold Steve, and in case you're wondering I can make anything into a cake surfboards are just my favorite things to make".

Steve cut a piece off and devoured it as Bridgette giggled and Steve joined her giving her 10 out of 10 while Bridgette joined the others.

"Next is DJ and Bunny With DJ's Rocking To The Max Cookies which are cute little drumsticks as you can see Beth".

Beth took two cookies and took a bite out of both and had to pull fur from them which made DJ gulp.

"2 out of 10 DJ these cookies are pathetic and the fur doesn't really help matters much, I mean cooking with a rabbit what were you thinking?" Beth asked shooing DJ away".

"Next is Duncan and Prison Food For The Sweetest Soul, and I've got to say I give him points for imagination" Kuki said as a diorama of the thing he cooked earlier was given to Beth.

"See they're prison cells made out of bologna and cheese roll ups with lettuce for the floor, and the gummi bear is the prisoner in the whole equation" Duncan said as Beth devoured a cell and giggled giving Duncan 8 out of 10.

"I happen to really like gummy bears and seeing them caged up like that is so barbaric Duncan, I mean why couldn't you use gummy worms?"

"Whatevs I'm just glad you liked the cell a little bit, it really is for the delinquent at heart anyways Beth, I'll just join the others over here now".

"Next is Harold and his Mixing It To The Cabins Cookies so Beth prepare to be weirded out by the shape of these cookies".

Beth saw they were boomboxes and she giggled really liking Harold for using his imagination to make cookies shaped as boomboxes.

"Harold I hope these taste as good as they look because their cute in a weird cookie sort of way" Beth said taking a bite and giving Harold the thumbs up.

"10 out of 10 Harold man the legacy campers don't seem to want to go home today do they?, I think a legacy may take the crown this year".

"Right next is Eva's Pound Cake surprise so Steve get ready for a very smooth cake seeing Eva pounded it until all the lumps were gone" Kuki said as Steve made a face and pushed it back to her.

"0 out of 10 this isn't a cake it's a sheet to cover up with, and I don't care how many dirty looks you throw at me girl this is the worst cake I have ever-".

Before Steve could finish Eva punched him as Lizzie kicked him in a very bad place and he fell to the ground moaning.

"You didn't even give it a chance you dumb judge, now meet the other side of Eva Macarthur the bully side" Eva said as Lizzie just nodded and ran off with Eva.

"Well someone wasn't glad of the score they got so next is Geoff's Pick Up Line Cookies and then we'll have Skwirely go" Kuki said as Geoff walked up with a plate of cookies for Beth and she chose a peanut butter M&M one and smiled giving Geoff 10 out of 10.

"Right and last is Skwirely with her Deadly Fruit Salad With Jolly Ranchers and Skwirely's Love Potion Number 1" Chris said as Steve tried the fruit salad and lemonade really liking Skwirely as girlfriend material but he also knew Izzy was more his type.

"10 out of 10 and I guess that's it so let's call it a day and get back to our cabins for some R&R" Steve said as everybody rushed out tired from baking all day.

When Steve reached his cabin Izzy was waiting inside for him with close to nothing on and Steve's glasses fogged up.

"Sorry that's just the barbeque DJ's making burgers, anyway get in here and let's talk a little more about us shall we?" Izzy asked grabbing Steve's shirt collar and leading him through the smoke into the cabin.

"All right I think we should date Steve, I mean it would make for great TV, plus you'll get to see me in getups like this every single day".

Steve could only nod as Izzy kissed him on the lips and suddenly Debby was the farthest thing from Steve's mind.

"Steve I want you to know that I may act crazy at times but that's just Iz being Iz, I mean I'm not going to change just because one boy who's really, mega, altogether cute asks me to".

"I'll never ask you to change because I know you'd never ask me to change either, so when do we get to the love making?, Because my friends back home are going to love to hear about us" Steve said as Izzy set up a camera and motioned for Steve to follow her.

At the campfire we see Wally, Noah, and Eva sitting on stumps all with the lowest scores.

"All right we're going to do this playground style so raise your hand if you want Wally to go home campers" Kuki said as nobody raised their hands.

"All right raise your hands if you want Eva to go home campers, need I remind you that she's crazy and quite possibly off her meds and will hunt you down" Chris said as everybody shivered not raising their hands.

"Then I guess majority has it Noah you're going home tonight so good luck with the rest of your Summer and send us a postcard wherever you end up".

After Chris said this a helicopter landed in front of the campfire and a purple haired girl dressed in a light green top, a necklace with a charm on it that said Cody, blue jeans, and green shoes ran from it clutching Cody in a tight hug.

"**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CODY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE MISSED BEING AROUND YOU**" The girl screamed joyfully and giggled pulling him into her.

"Campers meet Sierra Masters Cody's biggest fan, she'll be joining us for this Summer so I expect all of you to make her feel welcome" Chris said as all the campers could just stare the legacy campers with fear in their eyes and the new campers not knowing what scared the legacy's about Sierra.

Well that's it for now so please R&R and if anybody wants to be included in my FF I can make it happen so PM me or reply to the story and I'll arrange it.


End file.
